Padrinos
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Shikamaru y Hinata emprenden sus labores como padrinos del hijo de sus senseis, junto con sus equipos irán aprendiendo uno del otro. Pero… ¿Qué pasara cuando sentimientos nuevos empiecen a invadir a los muchachos? Shikamaru&Hinata / ShikaHina -Terminado-
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Entró con cuidado muy silenciosamente pues era tarde y no quería alertarlos. Fue algo que nunca espero pero vio nacer y crecer frente a sus ojos.

Sonrió al descubrirlos profundamente dormidos en su sofá, ella apoyada en el pecho del chico que la rodeaba perezosamente por la cintura. Siguió despacio hasta la habitación del fondo donde su pequeño descansaba con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Lo besó en la frente con dulzura, debió ser un buen día a cargo de sus padrinos. Mirando el rostro tranquilo del pequeño se sumergió en sus recuerdos...

Su parto fue bien dentro de lo que cabía tras la reparación de la aldea. Tener en sus brazos a su hijo borró la tristeza constante que la acompañaba desde la muerte de Asuma. Si bien su embarazo fue la tabla de salvación para continuar tras la terrible realidad que tuvo que enfrentar, tener a ese pequeño ser parte de ambos en sus brazos no tenía comparación.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y lo notó hasta que un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del pequeño niño que la miraba intensamente con sus ojos rubís.

Muchas personas cuestionaron su decisión aunque ninguna se atrevió a decírselo claramente, después de todo los padrinos que eligió para el nieto del difunto Hokage eran chicos de dieciséis años.

Sin embargo no había duda en su decisión. Asuma no sólo quería a Shikamaru, lo admiraba y con sus últimas palabras encargo a su futuro hijo al muchacho.

Hinata por otro lado, fue especial para ella desde que la asignaron como instructora. Tras las palabras de Hiashi se juró proteger a la pequeña dulce y tímida que tenía frente a ella, y tras conocerla sólo confirmo lo especial que era. Fue la heredera Hyuga quien despertó su instinto maternal, su orgullo era inmenso al ver en lo que la joven se convirtió; era más segura, confiada y aun gentil.

No podía pensar en personas más amorosas ni tan listas para encargarle a su hijo si un día faltaba.

Recordaba la expresión de los muchachos al darles la noticia. Shikamaru la miró solemne un momento, luego se acercó a Hinata que parecía tan sorprendida que aún no reaccionaba con el pequeño en brazos.

—No importa que tan trabajoso sea, seré el mejor padrino que podrás tener— lo declaro mientras el pequeño Hikaru rodeaba su dedo con su mano.

Hinata reaccionó por fin mirando a su sensei.

— ¿Está segura? — podía entender porque Shikamaru pero ¿ella?

—Completamente— le dijo sonriendo —Mira, incluso dejo de llorar cuando lo cargaste.

Hinata miró al niño sonriendo un poco, aún nerviosa ante la nueva responsabilidad, no por miedo a ella si no por el honor que se le hacía. Vio a Shikamaru frente a ella, nunca había visto aquella mirada decidida en él.

Volvió su atención al niño, luego a su sensei y traicioneras lágrimas casi escapan de sus ojos. —Sera un honor sensei.

* * *

Una idea loca, ahora es el turno de Shikamaru y Hinata, los dos personajes me encantan y juntarlos lo tengo entre ceja y ceja desde hace meses.

Muchas gracias a los que lean y disculpen cualquier error que se me pasara.

Dedicado a **Mayi LoIz **


	2. Primeros pasos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Primeros pasos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tras volver de la guerra las cosas poco a poco volvieron a la "normalidad" por así decirle, pero muchos fueron los cambios. Las relaciones entre las aldeas nunca pudieron ser mejores, todos sentían que estaban en deuda con Konoha en especial tras el sacrificio de Tsunade. La mujer salvó a los kages en vez de salvarse a sí misma, Naruto con la inesperada ayuda de Sasuke acabó con la amenaza de los Uchiha sobre el mundo shinobi.

Después del retorno de las fuerzas a la aldea Kakashi fue nombrado Hokage. A pesar de su ayuda final Sasuke no regreso y Naruto decidió quedarse con él -_Hasta que lo convenza de volver-_ había dicho.

De eso habían pasado cuatro meses, todos volvieron a misiones y Kakashi se reunía constantemente con los otros kages, se firmaron tratados de cooperación, alianzas. Se trataba por todos los medios de evitar que lo sucedido en la guerra se olvidara, los lazos formados en el campo de batalla, las lágrimas y sangre derramada no debían quedar en el olvido.

Como jounin Kurenai volvió a las misiones, los miembros de los equipos ocho y diez se turnaban en sus salidas para cuidar de Hikaru.

Las combinaciones trataban de incluir a Hinata o Ino con alguno de los chicos, las muchachas no estaban tranquilas si quedaban sólo los muchachos a cargo, por tanto en un silencioso acuerdo siempre trataban de quedar alguna a cargo.

Tanto como era posible evitaban ciertas combinaciones, jamás se atreverían por ejemplo a dejar a Kiba y Chouji a cargo, y aunque Shikamaru siempre se quejaba podían confiar en él en aquellos momentos. Generalmente se turnaban en pares o tríos, dependiendo de las labores de cada uno.

Cuando Hikaru cumplió seis meses el equipo de rastreo sufrió un accidente en medio de su misión, varios niños no aguardaron la señal y echaron a correr desencadenando un deslizamiento. Hinata estaba más cerca y por proteger a los niños se fracturó el tobillo.

—Esos mocosos— reclamó Kiba en el cuarto del hospital.

—No es nada— Hinata lo miró tratando de disculparse.

—Buen día— la voz de Ino irrumpió la réplica del muchacho.

La rubia traía un ramo de flores, cruzó la habitación ignorando a los chicos y se sentó en la cama de Hinata.

—En cuanto escuchamos lo sucedido vinimos de inmediato ¿Te duele?

—Ya no— respondió Hinata sonriendo y tomando las flores con increíble ternura.

—No estamos pintados ¿sabes? — Kiba le echo una mirada malhumorada.

— ¡Oh! Kiba estás aquí— la rubia fingió sorpresa mirándolo un segundo, luego sonrió burlona.

—Tú... — comenzó Kiba irritado.

—Estamos en un hospital— Shino cortó lo que amenazaba con ser otra tanda de dimes y diretes entre ambos jóvenes.

—Con permiso— Chouji y Shikamaru entraron en la ahora saturada habitación

— ¿Cómo estás? — Shikamaru pasó a sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—Bien, lamento la molestia. — Entendía que los tres habían ido hasta al hospital sólo para ver cómo estaba.

— ¿Qué dices?— Ino no creía las maneras de la chica —Si hubiese sido yo le herida harías lo mismo— Ino le sonrió con confianza haciendo que la otra joven sonriera por reflejo — ¿Y cuándo te darán de alta?

—Ya me dieron sólo esperaba por mis cosas.

—Pero te enyesaron el tobillo. — señaló mirando la pierna de la Hyuga.

—Tengo que mantenerlo así dos semanas.

— ¿Te darán de baja?

—Sí, sólo mientras me recupero.

—Ya veo.

Los golpes en la puerta los hicieron girar a ver Sai, quien había pasado a ser el hombre de confianza de Kakashi y justo en ese momento esperaba en la puerta.

—Buenos días. — saludo el pálido muchacho.

—Buenos días.

Sai los evaluó a todos con la mirada como analizándolos, lo que incomodo a Kiba.

— ¿Y qué quieres? — pregunto el castaño de mala gana.

—Que maleducado— le reprendió Ino.

— ¿Y a ti qué?

Sai se aclaró la garganta —El Hokage solicita su presencia, Kiba kun, Shino kun e Ino san.

— ¿Eh? — Ino frunció el ceño ¿Por qué ella?

—Hinata— Shino miró a la muchacha.

—No te preocupes Shino kun estaré bien.

—Te íbamos a llevar a casa— Kiba miró molesto a Sai.

Ino se levantó moviendo su cabello a un lado. —Shikamaru y Chouji se encargaran.

Salió tras despedirse de Hinata y los otros con la mano.

Tras una mirada de advertencia que decía claramente; más les vale llevarla, Kiba partió junto a Shino.

Hinata observo a los otros dos muchachos —Saben no es necesario yo p...

—Te acompañaremos— cortó Shikamaru bostezando. —Y no es ninguna molestia. — No hacía falta ser un genio para saber cómo pensaba Hinata.

Un suave sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas —Gracias.

Chouji se sentó en el lugar que dejo Kiba mirando a Hinata, notó como miraba fijamente el ramo de flores que le dio Ino.

— ¿Te gustaron?— dijo rompiendo el silencio.

—Ah— el rubor invadió su rostro haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran —S...si.

La verdad nunca le habían regalado flores, seguro para Ino que vivía entre ellas aquello era lo más normal pero el gesto para ella fue especial. Y Shikamaru lo supo por su mirada, la devoción con que miraba el ramo de flores lo decía todo. Era una chica bastante sencilla.

La puerta se abrió y una chica se asomó con una bolsa. —Lamento la tardanza Hinata san.

—No se preocupe— respondió mientras se levantaba.

Chouji de inmediato se puso a su lado ayudándola logrando que la Hyuga se sonrojara. Shikamaru se adelantó y tomó la bolsa que la recién llegada traía.

—Adentro van unas pastillas, en caso de que duela tómelas cada seis horas.

—Muchas gracias.

Cuando Hinata trató de dar el paso Chouji quiso ayudar pero quedo en blanco ¿se supone que debía tomarla de la cintura?

Shikamaru suspiró y tomó la muleta que descansaba a un lado dándosela a Hinata.

—Gracias.

Así lentamente abandonaron el hospital cada uno al lado de Hinata.

Dos días más tarde Hinata descansaba en el apartamento de Kurenai, su sensei había insistido en que se quedara con ella. La mujer sabía que en la mansión Hyuga la atenderían bien, pero dudaba que fueran a ser cariñosos o consentirla.

Sin embargo al tercer día le fue asignada una misión.

—Lo siento tanto Hinata.

—Está bien sensei.

—Busque a los chicos para que no te quedaras sola, pero parece que no están disponibles.

—No se preocupe, apresúrese o llegara tarde. — Para Hinata cuidar a su ahijado no era un problema, es más se sentía mejor así, siéndole útil a su sensei.

La vio irse desde la ventana con una sonrisa. Entendía porque los chicos no estaban, inesperadamente Ino tomó su lugar en el equipo de rastreo y fueron enviados a una misión larga. Además hasta donde sabía Shikamaru y Chouji habían salido con sus padres en misión desde ayer.

Preparó papilla para Hikaru y cuando se preparaba para dársela Shikamaru entró por la ventana, casi haciéndola tirar el tazón.

— ¿Shikamaru kun? — lo observó asombrada por su extraña entrada.

—Lo siento, me encontré con Kurenai en su salida de la aldea.

Se acercó a Hikaru y le removió el cabello mientras el niño saltaba tratando de atrapar su mano.

—Pe… pero— Hinata vio la ventana ¿Por qué entro por ahí?

Shikamaru leyó su mirada, se rascó la cabeza incómodo —Si tocaba la puerta tenías que ir y abrirla— señaló su pierna —Se supone que debes guardar reposo ¿no?

—Oh mmm gracias— No espero aquello, Ino se quejaba de lo vago que era pero ella se había dado cuenta que de hecho era bastante atento. Al fijarse notó que traía la ropa maltratada — ¿Venias llegando?

El chico se encogió de hombros —Te ayudo con eso. — Estiró la mano tomando la papilla.

La Hyuga no podía creerlo, venía de misión, seguro cansado y tal vez con hambre —Puedo con esto Shikamaru kun, mas importante deberías ir a descansar.

El chico negó —Estas sola y en reposo— estiró la mano ahora hacia el tazón.

Pero Hinata lo vio decidida, de las veces que coincidían en su cuidado conoció más del muchacho. Se tomaba en serio su papel, era muy formal con respecto a su papel de padrino, pero no podía descuidarse a sí mimo de esa manera. —Puedo darle de comer.

—No lo dudo pero ya lo preparaste, déjame dárselo.

Su tono despreocupado la hizo suspirar, le tendió el tazón y se levantó.

Shikamaru tomó su lugar y empezó alimentar al niño. Oía a Hinata tras él pero no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que acabo con Hikaru y ella coloco en la mesa un plato de comida.

—Debes tener hambre. Yo me encargo de limpiarlo— Su tono y acciones no daban lugar a replicas. Alzó a su ahijado sin darle tiempo de responder y se lo llevo al cuarto.

—Y yo que creí que no eras mandona— soltó el chico sonriendo.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida y luego respondió a su sonrisa con otra.

En una ocasión cuando Hikaru dormía y ellos hacían guardia él se lo dijo.

—_Ojala las chicas fueran como tú. _

— _¿Qué__?__ — __soltó desconcertada. _

_El chico estaba recostado en el sofá —__Tranquilas__—__ contesto honesto __—N__o eres mandona, ni gritas__—__ eso era todo un cambio respecto a Ino y su madre que eran las chicas más cercanas a él. Ino jamás lo dejaría relajarse como lo hacía en ese momento._

_Conocer más a Hinata fue una agradable sorpresa para él, ver a una chica tan distinta a lo que había en su cabeza. _

_Hinata no parecía entender pero notó como sus turnos se volvían más regulares. _

—_Prefiero que seas tú__—__ había dicho él cuando se lo comentó __—__Ino no deja de darme órdenes. _

Cuando Hinata regresó, contempló el plato limpio y Shikamaru apoyado en la silla con los ojos cerrados, pasó con cuidado al salón y se sentó con el pequeño en brazos.

Un rato después Shikamaru se levantó aturdido mirando a Hinata con Hikaru dormido en su regazo.

—Puedo encargarme— dijo ella sonriendo —Ahora ve a descansar.

— ¿Segura?— preguntó reprimiendo un bostezo.

Ella asintió —Si algo sucede te avisaré.

Shikamaru acabó cediendo, estaba por salir cuando se detuvo.

—Gracias por la comida.

Hinata le sonrió —No fue nada.

Shikamaru salió, probablemente no fue nada para ella pero ninguna chica cocinó para él antes. Al menos no sin gritarle o pedirle algo a cambio.

**…**

— ¿Qué haces fuera sin apoyo? — Su tobillo aun no sanaba completamente.

—Vine por unas compras, Kiba kun e Ino san están con Hikaru. Está dormido— apresuró a aclarar pues sabía que se alarmaría. Esos dos se la pasaban peleando cada segundo, pero cuando Hikaru dormía guardaban silencio.

Shikamaru negó —Deben estarse matando con la mirada.

Hinata asintió sonriendo.

—Aunque eso no explica porque estas fuera sin la muleta. — sabía que la joven era algo descuidada cuando se trataba de ella. Debía empezar a preocuparse por ella misma tanto como lo hacía por los demás.

—Ya no es yeso, sólo vendas— se excusó ante el muchacho, pero era incómodo seguir con aquella muleta.

—Pero no deberías esforzarte.

Neji le dijo lo mismo —No lo hago— comentó bajando la mirada.

—Vamos, yo llevo eso— tomó las bolsas — ¿Estás de vuelta en la mansión?

—Si— no podía seguir por siempre en casa de su sensei.

Shikamaru la observó. No parecía muy alegre y no era un secreto el pasado de los Hyuga. De repente ella lo vio radiante confundiéndolo por el cambio de humor.

—Hikaru ya puede decir bien mi nombre— varios meses de trabajo pero ya decía completo otra cosa aparte de mamá y agua.

Shikamaru suspiró —A mí me sigue diciendo maru— y lo deprimente era que se lo decía tanto a él como a Akamaru, así que no sabía si decía su nombre o el del perro.

—Lo siento— soltó Hinata conteniendo una sonrisa pues Kiba bromeaba a menudo con eso.

— ¿Te ríes de mí?— le dijo acusador ocasionándole un fuerte sonrojo y ganándose varios lo siento que acabaron por hacerlo reír. Realmente le agradaba la compañía de Hinata.

Cuando Hinata entendió que bromeaba con ella sonrió.

Siguieron juntos tranquilamente por la aldea disfrutando la compañía mutua.

**...**

—Lo siento.

—Está bien— se lo repetía ya por tercera vez. —No es problema Shikamaru kun.

Shikamaru asintió, Ino y él eran los responsables de comprar el encargo de Kurenai, pero la rubia nunca apareció y Shikamaru no tuvo otra opción más que pedirle ayuda a Hinata. Ni loco le diría a su madre que lo acompañara de compras y Chouji sería tan útil como el mismo.

El Nara llevaba en brazos a Hikaru que, con casi once meses pesaba bastante. El niño jugaba con su coleta tratando de tirarla abajo.

—Déjalo— le dijo al pequeño por cuarta vez apartando su manita —Pareceré niña si me sueltas el pelo.

— ¿Te parece maduro Shikamaru kun?

Vio a Hinata de golpe en medio del mercado, no creía que por un comentario tonto le dijese inmaduro, pero ella sostenía en alto alguna clase de verdura desconocida para él. No pudo evitarlo, sonrió nervioso por la extraña sensación de alivio al comprender que malinterpretó la pregunta y que ella no le había dicho inmaduro a él.

Hinata parpadeó confundida observando al muchacho.

—No sé, nunca había visto eso— acabó por responderle y aunque sabía de plantas para sobrevivir esa escapaba de sus conocimientos.

Hinata asintió y terminó por echar el desconocido fruto en la cesta.

Shikamaru notaba a las personas mirarlos, claro debían parecer fuera de lugar tan jóvenes comprando y con un bebé en brazos. Tomó al azar una manzana mientras apartaba un poco a Hikaru que casi tenía éxito en alcanzar su coleta.

Al ver que el niño no desistía de su tarea le dio otro objetivo, señalo en silencio el cabello largo y azulino de Hinata que se agitaba al son de sus movimientos. De inmediato su ahijado empezó la labor de estirarse y tratar de alcanzar el cabello de la chica. Sonrió satisfecho.

Hinata avanzaba frente a ellos metiendo más y más cosas a la cesta, Hikaru parecía hipnotizado con su cabello y Shikamaru se sorprendió siguiéndolo junto al niño.

Un hombre lo golpeo por detrás, al girarse un segundo le dio el espacio suficiente al niño para lograr su objetivo. De un fuerte tirón jaló el cabello de Hinata que cerró un ojo por reflejo y se giró despacio.

—Ouch.

—Lo siento— Shikamaru quiso apartarlo pero el pequeño se aferró con más fuerza dándole tirones a Hinata.

—Hi...Hikaru chan— le soltó Hinata tratando de liberarse.

Shikamaru soltó la manzana y tomó la mano del niño logrando que la soltara, el cabello de Hinata se coló entre sus dedos, no pudo evitar notar que era muy suave.

—Lo siento— Repitió soltando su cabello de prisa.

—No te preocupes— dijo la chica frotándose la cabeza.

La imagen fue Hinata con ojos brillantes acariciándose la cabeza con cuidado. El Nara se quedó mirándola fijo y luego parpadeó extrañado por su reacción.

Cuando fueron a pagar Hinata tomó a Hikaru para que Shikamaru se encargara.

—Es adorable— comento la mujer —Pero no se parece a ninguno de los dos.

El sonrojo imperceptible apareció en Shikamaru y uno más escandaloso en Hinata.

—N...no es nuestro hijo— respondió por lo bajo la joven de ojos claros.

— ¿En serio? pues hacen linda pareja.

Por la forma en que lo dijo Shikamaru supo que la mujer sabía muy bien que no era su hijo e hizo el comentario solo para avergonzarlos.

El sonrojo aumento en Hinata y aunque no lo quiso en el también.

Mientras salían de la tienda notó que Hinata se removía incomoda dándole demasiada atención a su ahijado.

—Supongo que desde fuera da esa impresión. — el muchacho quiso restar la tensión con el comentario.

Hinata asintió sin poder mirarlo.

Cuando llegaron al edificio Hinata le paso al niño a Shikamaru mientras buscaba las llaves para abrir. Entraron al departamento y Shikamaru de inmediato puso a Hikaru en el suelo.

—Ve a jugar— le dijo con cariño y de inmediato el niño empezó a gatear por el lugar. —Puedo con eso Hinata. — dijo mientras tomaba las bolsas.

—Me quedare a ayudar. — comentó abriendo la primer bolsa.

—Pero Ino…— no era justo pues era su irresponsable amiga era la que debía estar haciendo ese trabajo.

—N...no me incomoda y no tengo nada que hacer— luego pensó que tal vez él prefería estar con Ino y no con ella, esa idea envió un pinchazo a su pecho.

—Gracias— de todas maneras era mejor compañía Hinata, ella ayudaba y si al dormirse Hikaru el decidía imitarlo lo dejaba hacerlo sin problemas.

—Shikamaru kun— la voz estrangulada de Hinata a su lado lo hizo girarse.

Hikaru caminaba con pasos lentos y tambaleantes hacia ellos. El Nara aguantó la respiración cuando el precario equilibrio de su ahijado pareció apunto de ceder y hacerlo caer al suelo. Tanto él como Hinata estiraron los brazos en su dirección, pero el niño se recompuso sonriendo y aplaudiendo. Ambos se arrodillaron hasta que el pequeño se abalanzó sobre ellos entre risas.

Fue un extraño abrazo de tres, pues ambos rodearon al niño y él los abrazó a los dos. Hinata lo besó en la frente emocionada y miró a Shikamaru que sonreía con los ojos brillantes, cuando él le devolvió la mirada entusiasmada su sonrisa aumentó.

Eran los testigos de los primeros pasos del pequeño, Kurenai tenía días tratando de hacerlo caminar pero Hikaru no se animaba a soltarse, fue en ese momento en que ambos sin hablar llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo. Kurenai no lo sabría, ella merecía creer que fue la primera en verlo dar sus primeros pasos. No le dirían a nadie, sería su secreto, su recuerdo.

En algún punto algo cambio, ambos ahí medio abrazados la sensación fue extraña y desconocida, sin poder realmente apartar la vista y acabar con esa extraña situación.

Fue hasta que Hikaru se liberó de los brazos de sus padrinos para seguir explorando que se dieron cuenta del brazo de Shikamaru rodeando a Hinata. La muchacha se ruborizó de lleno y Shikamaru apartó la vista incómodo retirando la mano. Sin decir una palabra volvieron a los quehaceres vigilando al ahora desatado Hikaru que se tambaleaba con pasos inseguros por toda la cocina.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, aquí tienen el primer cap. Gracias por leer y seguir la historia. También muchisimas gracias por los reviews.

Es divertido imaginar a los chicos cuidando un bebé. Creo que a pesar de lo vago Shikamaru puede tomarse muy en serio el papel de padrino, es algo importante para él, algo que delego su sensei a quien admiraba tanto.

Espero les gustara el capítulo y sí, aquí Neji, Shikaku e Inoichi están vivos, primero porque todas las ideas de este fic y grandes partes ya estaban listas antes de que murieran y me dio lata cambiarlo, segundo porque AMO a Neji y aún sigo dolida.

Saludos y muuuy Feliz Navidad


	3. Fotografías

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Fotografías**

**.  
**

**.  
**

— ¡Shikamaru! ¡Hinata! está caminando. — Los gritos de Kurenai venían de la sala.

Tras una mirada cómplice los dos jóvenes acudieron al llamado de la mujer, que con lágrimas en los ojos esperaba hincada a que su retoño llegara a ella, lo recibió con un abrazo y le llenó de besos las mejillas.

— ¿Lo vieron?

Hinata sonrió dulcemente —Es maravilloso sensei.

—Ahora no podrás tenerlo quieto— advirtió Shikamaru. Hinata y él tuvieron que andar tras el terremoto todo el rato desde el momento en que caminó por la tarde.

—Ve— le dijo la mujer animándolo y poniéndolo en dirección a Hinata y Shikamaru.

Tras un momento Hinata se arrodilló y Shikamaru se agacho un poco, cuando Hikaru llegó a Hinata ésta lo abrazó y lo puso en dirección de su sensei.

—No, esperen— les advirtió mientras desaparecía hacia a su recámara.

Hinata miró a Shikamaru contenta de haber guardado el secreto, él comprendió su mirada, probablemente Kurenai se sentiría triste si supiera que no fue la primera en verlo caminar por primera vez.

—Pónganse los dos junto a Hikaru. — Kurenai ordenó, ella traía una cámara.

—Ah mmm si— Hinata iba a ponerse de pie pero Shikamaru se arrodilló junto a ella. Hikaru entre ellos se removió por seguir su camino.

—Espera un poco amor— le hablo firme pero con cariño al pequeño —Acérquense un poco, vamos Hinata abraza a Hikaru, Shikamaru abraza a Hinata. Saca esas manos de los bolsillos por una vez.

La expresión de ambos fue de sorpresa lo que sólo le causo risa a la mujer.

—Rápido — dijo recomponiéndose.

Con pena ambos chicos obedecieron y tras el primer flash Kurenai los riñó.

—Su ahijado acaba de dar sus primeros pasos, sonrían.

Los chicos evocaron el sentimiento de la tarde, al verlo tambalearse hacia ellos. La segunda toma fue un éxito.

Shikamaru se ofreció a tomar una foto de Kurenai, Hinata y Hikaru. Luego Hinata tomo una de los otros tres. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya pasan las diez de la noche.

—Es tarde— Comento Hinata sin pensar, no sintió el paso de las horas.

—Lo siento Hinata— se disculpó Kurenai. —Los entretuve demasiado.

—No se preocupe sensei.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se despidieron de la mujer, no sin notar la chispa de soledad en sus ojos rojizos antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Debe extrañar a Asuma sensei— Hinata lo dejo salir en un suspiro triste, luego recordó a Shikamaru y lo observó temiendo traerle un doloroso recuerdo.

—Eso supongo— se sintió mal por dejarla sola —Este tipo de cosas deben ser celebradas en pareja— O eso creía.

Ambos recordaron el momento que compartieron en la tarde y esa extraña atmosfera tan fuera de lugar que se formó después.

—Mmm Shikamaru kun— sus casas estaban en direcciones opuestas y él dobló la calle con ella —Yo... — sentía grosero decirle que si planeaba acompañarla, no era que le molestara y no era la primera vez que la acompañaba, pero había algo que no podía describir que antes no estaba ahí.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación una vez ¿no?

Era cierto fue justo la primera vez que cuidaron a Hikaru, Kurenai llegó casi a las once de la noche. Hinata le dijo que podía irse sola que no necesitaba molestarse acompañándola, pero él le respondió que no podía dejar a una chica irse por ahí sola.

—Lo siento — seguro pensaría que era muy insistente.

—No tienes que disculparte— Sabía que ella siempre temía molestar a los demás y a veces se disculpaba en exceso.

— ¡Ah sí! — Ella pareció recordar algo repentinamente —Dentro de poco más de un mes es el cumpleaños de Hikaru.

—Si ¿Ya pensaste que darle?

La Hyuga suspiró, el clan ya tenía un ostentoso presente para el ahijado de la primogénita Hyuga, pero ella quería darle algo más personal.

—No del todo ¿y tú?

El Nara levantó la vista —Tengo algo en mente.

Hinata sonrió, eso probablemente significaba que ya tenía absolutamente todo planeado.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado con Ino san?— La rubia nunca apareció y ella no era así.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Ya saldrá mañana con alguna excusa.

Hinata lo pensó, seguro él tenía razón pues la conocía mejor. Sin embargo… —Me alegra haber sido yo la que estaba hoy— lo dijo suave más para ella. De no ser así no habría estado presente en algo tan importante.

Shikamaru sintió algo extraño en el pecho, se obligó a ver a la chica que sonreía con expresión tierna. Podía imaginar a Ino gritando al ver a Hikaru caminar, logrando asustarlo y probablemente haciendo que cayera al suelo. Además… recordó lo que pasó después, definitivamente no habría sido lo mismo.

—A mí también— justo tras decirlo abrió mucho los ojos, de inmediato reaccionó fingiendo que no tenía importancia, pero sintió la mirada sorprendida de Hinata en él.

Tras despedirse de la muchacha emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa convencido que no tenía importancia lo sucedido.

...

Un día antes del primer cumpleaños de su ahijado Shikamaru terminó por completo su obsequio. No era la gran cosa, pero lo hizo a mano y aunque tal vez ahora no podría jugar con el más adelante probablemente le gustaría.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza pero ya tenía todo listo, había quedado con Ino y Hinata de llegar a la una al departamento de Kurenai para preparar todo.

…

—Buenas tardes Ino san.

—Buenas Hinata chan— la rubia se lanzó sobre ella dándole un abrazo. —Te ves muy linda— llevaba un vestido sencillo pero que le daba un aire diferente a esas chamarras de siempre.

—Gra...gracias. Ino san se ve realmente linda.

La rubia estaba despampanante.

—Sera mejor que empecemos— Vio el reloj y calculó el tiempo que les tomaría decorar —Cite a Kiba para que nos ayudara a mover los muebles.

— ¿Y Shikamaru kun?— Hinata la vio extrañada. Shikamaru dejo claro que era mejor no llamar a Kiba porque era más el trabajo que producía Akamaru.

La expresión de Ino se volvió triste. —Está enfermo.

— ¿Qué?— Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Tiene fiebre alta no estaba ni consciente cuando fui a verlo, su madre dice que trato de salir por la fuerza en la mañana pero se desmayó en la salida.

No podía ser, llevaban semanas preparando todo era el primer cumpleaños de su ahijado.

—Pidió que trajéramos su obsequio pero lo deje allá, cuando se recupere podrá dárselo él.

Hinata asintió y abrió la puerta cuando el timbre anunció la llegada de Kiba. Mientras miraba a su amigo quedarse mudo al ver a Ino, Hinata tuvo una idea.

...

—Y este es mío— Kiba entregó su regalo que creía era mil veces mejor que la granja de hormigas cortesía de Shino. Incluso creía que ni el suéter con orejas que tejió Hinata estaba a su nivel.

—Que original— soltó Ino al ver el peluche de un cachorro blanco.

—Celosa Yamanaka.

Antes de que Ino respondiera el flash de la cámara los cegó.

Hinata no había parado de tomar fotos, inclusive mientras preparaban el lugar, cuando Kiba preguntó para qué ella se sonrojo un poco y fue Ino quien sonrió, logrando irritarlo pues la sonrisa decía claro que ella si entendía el porqué.

Después de acabar de ordenar y limpiar tras la fiesta, Hinata notó a su sensei sonreír con nostalgia al pequeño dormido en la cuna. Podía imaginar que de nuevo Asuma venía a sus pensamientos.

—Ya es tarde Hinata— era la única que quedaba.

—Ah sí.

Sonrió mirándola, se acercó y le acomodó el cabello. —Ven aquí Hinata.

La llevó a la ventana con las flores de fondo y tomó la cámara.

— ¿Que...

Kurenai negó silenciándola —No debe faltar la madrina.

—No— dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

—Shikamaru no se molestara porque salgas en estas fotos— Podía leer a su alumna fácilmente —Además te has esforzado en retratar todo para él, no puedes faltar tú.

Eso sacó un enorme sonrojo en la muchacha que hizo sonreír a la mujer.

—Vamos— Hinata se quedó muy quieta pero lucía incomoda. —Hinata ¿recuerdas la primera vez que Shino tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta?

El recuerdo de Kiba sacando conclusiones locas y la cara de decepción al ver que Shino llevaba otra camisa que lo cubría bastante le llegó. Sonrió sin pesar y Kurenai aprovechó el momento.

...

Al día siguiente llevó las fotos a revelar, acomodó todas en un álbum dejando una página en blanco al final y colocando la suya de última. Caminó hasta los terrenos de los Nara. Tocó la puerta pero nadie apareció, preocupada trató de nuevo hasta que un lamentable Shikamaru se asomó.

—Shikamaru kun— soltó preocupada acercándose al chico.

— ¿Hinata? — el pelinegro se tambaleo de manera alarmante.

La chica dio un paso adentro sosteniendo al muchacho y dejando el álbum sobre una mesita.

— ¿Estás solo?

El chico negó —Mi madre está en su habitación pero temo que la contagie.

— ¿Has tomado medicina?

Fue algo lento en responder lo que preocupó más a la Hyuga —Hace unas horas.

Hinata lo llevó a duras penas al sofá, fue por agua a la cocina y encontró un papel con las horas de los medicamentos tanto los de Shikamaru como su madre. Según el horario hace media hora debió tomar las pastillas. Hinata buscó y tomó dos, llevó agua hasta el muchacho y se las ofreció.

—Aquí, debes tomarlo.

Shikamaru obedeció y se recostó en el sofá.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama? — ofreció preocupada.

Shikamaru casi sonrió pensando que enfermo hasta su mente se enfermaba porque la simple pregunta se distorsionó en su mente. ¿Estaba tan grave? —Aquí estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro?

Asintió sin abrir los ojos. El estómago del Nara rugió alto e Hinata lo vio alarmada.

— ¿Hace cuánto se enfermó tu madre?

—Anoche creo, en la madrugada fue a verme. La vi hace un rato en su recámara pero no quise despertarla.

— ¿Me prestarías tu cocina?

Abrió los ojos viéndola confundido. —Claro — Volvió a cerrar los ojos y tras lo que pareció sólo minutos sintió algo frio en la frente.

—Sh, no quise asustarte— la voz suave lo calmo instintivamente.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos topándose con los claros preocupados —Te enfermaras si te quedas— le advirtió.

Hinata sonrió —Me arriesgare. Quédate así para que el paño no se caiga ¿de acuerdo? — había dulzura en su voz, como solía hablarle a Hikaru.

—De acuerdo.

Seguro se quedó dormido porque cuando abrió los ojos el olor a sopa lo golpeó haciendo rugir su estómago de nuevo.

— ¿Estas despierto?

—Eso creo— se sentía mejor, al menos la cabeza ya no le daba vueltas seguro por las medicinas.

—Lo siento mucho pero en el horario apuntaba la medicina de tu madre y… y entre en su habitación a dársela. — lucia mortalmente apenada.

— ¿Y qué hizo ella? — no podía imaginarse la situación por parte de ninguna.

—Creo que apenas y me notó, pero bebió la medicina.

Su madre era un ogro pero cuando estaba enfermo se preocupaba mucho por él, sintió una presión en su pecho al saber que estaba tan mal que no reconoció a una extraña en su casa.

—Abre la boca.

Shikamaru enfocó a Hinata sin poder creerlo, pero ella sostenía la cuchara en alto mirándolo.

—Si no comes un poco no mejoraras. — Era obvio que apenas y se sostenía, no podía esperar que sostuviera la cuchara.

El chico espero que el sonrojo por la fiebre encubriera la rara reacción de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, sintió el cálido líquido invadir su boca, lentamente abrió los ojos y se topó con una sonrojada Hinata. Sonrió de lado.

—La idea fue tuya— le dijo sin pensar con voz rasposa.

El rubor empeoró en Hinata, no pensó nada extraño cuando lo ofreció, le parecía lo normal tomando en cuenta lo mal que parecía estar, pero cuando él bajo los parpados y cerró los labios al recibir la sopa fue consciente de ella dándole de comer en la boca a un chico.

Y por alguna razón la expresión de Shikamaru junto a sus palabras lo empeoró todo.

—Yo...

El chico consciente de su forma de ser rectificó su actitud. —Puedo comer solo— o hacer el intento, realmente se sentía débil.

Hinata se armó de valor, era cierto la idea fue suya además cuando enfermaba Hanabi ella actuaba así, no lo hacía con Neji ya que el raramente enfermaba.

—No, lo hare y...yo.

Shikamaru sabía que luchaba con la pena. —Eres una buena chica.

—E...estas delirando— metió otra cucharada de sopa cortando cualquier respuesta. Aunque la mirada del chico en ella era indulgente e incluso tierna poniéndola más nerviosa.

—Cambiare el paño — Comento tras el último bocado y recoger el tazón. — ¿Seguro no quieres ir a la cama?

—Estoy bien aquí Hinata— Segundos después sintió una mano fría en su frente —Tu mano es mejor que el paño— se arrepintió de decirlo al sentir su mano tensarse. —Es broma Hina... — su réplica se cortó al ver el rostro desmejorado de su madre.

—Shikamaru kun ya... — Hinata se detuvo al ver a la mujer en el sofá. Ella llevaba otro tazón de sopa justo para decirle a Shikamaru que debía llevárselo a su madre, no se atrevía a volver a entrar a su habitación. —Buenos días— hizo una reverencia rápida —Lamento muchísimo la intromisión yo realmente...

— ¿Eres Hinata Hyuga?

—Ah sí...

Shikamaru se levantó mareándose un momento lo que logró que Hinata se adelantara preocupada. Él tomo el tazón y lo puso frente a su madre.

—Debes comer— le dijo a su madre —No lo hice yo pero no puedes negarte o preocuparás a Hinata.

La mujer lo vio sorprendida Shikamaru rara vez actuaba tan formal.

—Lamento las molestias que te hemos causado— dijo mirando a Hinata haciéndola sonrojar —El inútil de mi hijo no puede soportar ni un resfriado.

—Oy.

Hinata sonrió y le entregó el paño a Shikamaru.

Yoshino recordó las palabras de su hijo _"Tu mano es mejor que el paño"_ sonrió mirando a Shikamaru quien se ponía el paño en la frente.

Tomó un bocado y se sorprendió estaba muy buena —Cocinas muy bien.

—Ah— el rubor no había terminado de abandonar su rostro cuando volvió —Gr...Gracias.

—Me temo que hemos sido una carga para ti— antes de que Hinata negara la mujer continuó. —Tienes que cenar con nosotros para compensarte.

Shikamaru se enderezó mirando a su madre.

—Insisto— dijo la mujer ante la prematura negativa de la Hyuga.

—Se… será un placer, es usted muy amable.

Como toda respuesta la madre de Shikamaru sólo sonrió.

Tras un incómodo silencio el Nara recordó algo. — ¿Traías algo al entrar? — ¿o lo había imaginado?

—S…sí— Hinata agradeció el pretexto para regresar a la entrada y traer el álbum. Cuando regreso la madre de Shikamaru no estaba.

—Fue a la cocina— respondió antes de que ella preguntara.

—Pero no debería andar aun.

—Déjala, ya está mucho mejor no es de este planeta.

—Pero...

— ¿Qué traes ahí? — la interrumpió.

Hinata se sentó a su lado pues quería narrar cada foto. —Las tome ayer.

Shikamaru sonrió viendo la primera foto donde Ino con un vestido sostenía una escalera en la que Kiba amarraba globos. Parecía que ella le estaba gritando.

—No llevó a Akamaru hasta el final— aclaró lo peliazul.

Pasaron fotos de los invitados, los obsequios, de Hikaru, muchas de Hikaru. Cuando Shikamaru notó la cantidad de fotos comprendió que Hinata se propuso mostrarle todo y agradeció el gesto de corazón.

—Ya vamos por la mitad y no hay ninguna tuya. — le dijo viéndola de reojo.

—Mmm no creí justo aparecer yo y no tú.

Shikamaru la miro fijamente sin poder creerlo —Debiste aparecer en ellas, ahora faltan los dos padrinos.

—Lo siento— bajó la mirada.

Shikamaru la miraba aun, siempre había pensado que Hinata era suave y dulce, pero justo en ese momento pensó que era linda. La idea atravesó su mente dejando todo en blanco.

—A...aunque Kurenai sensei insistió en tomar una— su voz fue un susurro.

El Nara reaccionó rápido ignorando sus pensamientos.

—Supongo que la pusiste al final. — ella era bastante predecible.

Pasó algunas fotos más de los obsequios y de Hikaru durmiendo tras la fiesta, llegó a una página en blanco y en la siguiente estaba una sonriente Hinata en un vestido. Varias palabras surgieron en su cerebro y tal como aparecieron las reprimió por la reacción extraña de su cuerpo.

—La página en blanco podemos llenarla con fotos de tu obsequio y tuyas con Hikaru. — Era tan simple como vestir de nuevo al niño y tomar las fotos, no era un engaño sólo que no le parecía justo que Shikamaru no apareciera en las fotos.

Shikamaru la contempló, sus ojos se encontraron y de nuevo esa rara sensación, no incomoda del todo más bien intensa surgió.

—Gracias Hinata— Jamás olvidaría el detalle que tuvo con él. Trago grueso sintiendo no algo raro esta vez, si no calidez en su pecho, tal vez también había algo más pero no pudo nombrarlo en ese momento.

Hinata por su parte no supo si fue por la voz del chico, su mirada o su expresión pero su pulso se disparó y sintió el rubor acudir a su rostro.

—D…De nada.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo por acá con otro capítulo. Espero les guste.

Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me han demostrado en esta historia, sé que la pareja es algo rara por lo que les doy las gracias a los que se toman su ratito para leer y dejar un comentario.

Seguro actualizo hasta el otro año así que pasen un muy feliz año nuevo


	4. Sentimiento Problemático

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Sentimiento Problemático**

**.**

**.  
**

La cena en casa de Shikamaru sucedió cuatro días después de la visita de Hinata. Durante esos días aprovecharon para tomar las fotos que Hinata sugirió a Shikamaru, una vez completo le dieron el álbum a Kurenai que agradeció el gesto de los muchachos. El obsequio de Shikamaru resultó ser un caballito de madera que se mecía. No podían creer que el muchacho invirtiera tanto tiempo en una labor así.

Luego de eso Yoshino casi bajo amenaza hizo a Shikamaru llevar a Hinata para cenar. La cena transcurrió en calma, la madre de Shikamaru preguntó por los gustos de Hinata, sobre cómo le iba en su vida de kunoichi, donde aprendió a cocinar y demás. Tanto Shikamaru como su padre estaban sorprendidos y asustados, Yoshino fue un encanto y a pesar de las constantes preguntas a la Hyuga, no la intimidó en ningún momento comportándose de forma maternal con la chica. Pareció encariñarse con Hinata de una manera que no se imaginaron, nunca la habían visto así.

—No sé porque se extrañan es una buena chica.

Shikaku miraba no muy seguro a su esposa, Shikamaru había ido a dejar a Hinata a su casa.

—Siento que tramas algo.

La mujer se giró con una sonrisa de esas sinceras que lo desarmaban. —Ella cuidó de Shikamaru— Se volteó y siguió en su labor como si esa frase explicara todo.

…

—Tu madre es muy amable.

—Hoy lo fue.

Hinata ya lo había oído en varias ocasiones quejarse sobre lo "mandona" que era su madre.

— ¿Realmente te parecen tan problemáticas las chicas?

Kiba vivía quejándose de su madre y su hermana también, además de pelear con Ino y pasar de Sakura.

Shikamaru suspiró. Como compañero de Ino se acostumbro a sus órdenes y forma escandalosa de ser, aun así confiaba en ella, Temari era una temible kunoichi pero de igual forma confiaba en ella. Y su madre era de carácter fuerte e imponente, estaba totalmente acorralado.

—Supongo que son demasiado complicadas.

Hinata sonrió, ¿acaso no podían decir lo mismo las chicas de los chicos?

—Tú no— aclaro. Hinata era única, tenía espíritu pero era tierna y dulce, nunca conoció a nadie como ella. Siempre atenta con los demás siendo amable con todos, su voz era suave y su compañía pacífica. La miró contrariado pues de un tiempo acá raras sensaciones e ideas cruzaban por su mente. Se topó a una Hinata un poco decaída.

"Tú no"

Hinata reprimió un suspiro. Cierto, era distinta a las demás siempre lo supo pero nadie fue tan directo al decirlo y por alguna razón le afecto más de lo que se imagino.

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza nervioso al ver su estado —No lo decía emmm de la mala manera yo... — Ella lo miró dudosa, sus ojos claros algo tristes —Te prefiero a ti. — Las suicidas palabras escaparon de su boca desencadenando un fuerte apretón en su pecho y una sensación desconocida en su estómago.

Hinata por otro lado lucía sorprendida, poco a poco el tono de su rostro pasó del blanco al rojo intenso, pero de inmediato se reprendió. Shikamaru lo dijo de buena forma como amigo ¿qué sucedía con ella? detestaba sonrojarse por todo.

—Gr...gra...cias— ¡genial! el tartamudeo regresó.

Estaban frente a la mansión así que Hinata, de repente nerviosa al sentir su pulso acelerarse más y más se despidió y entró deprisa.

Shikamaru se quedó ahí, sintiendo su ritmo cardíaco normalizarse.

Varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza para explicar lo que recién sucedió, eliminó tantas como pudo y corrió de vuelta para tratar de mantener su mente en blanco.

Muchas veces de niño se quejaba por su habilidad para pensar en varias cosas a la vez, con el paso del tiempo y con ayuda de Asuma entendió que esa habilidad podía ser útil para proteger a sus amigos, pero justo ahora detestaba seguir formulando hipótesis de cosas demasiado problemáticas que era mejor olvidar.

...

Después de esa noche no coincidieron más hasta casi dos semanas después.

Lo que esperaron fue que todo siguiera normal y descartar aquella situación confusa que experimentaron, pero cuando Shikamaru abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hikaru y se encontró a Hinata sentada en el piso jugando con el niño, aquella sensación en el estómago fue más intensa. Hinata por su parte experimentó de nuevo una súbita subida en el ritmo de su corazón.

El ambiente se cargó mientras ambos se miraban sin entender bien que pasaba, fue hasta que Hikaru notó a Shikamaru levantándose emocionado y caminando hacia él que se rompió la tensión.

—Shikamaru.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste?

—Shikamaru.

Una sonrisa sustituyó la expresión de sorpresa.

—Bien, ya no me enredaras con el perro— se agachó y levantó a su ahijado que lo abrazó de inmediato. —Espera a que Kiba lo escuche.

Hinata sonreía mirándolos, era curioso pues Kiba jugaba con Hikaru y el niño lo quería, parecía que Kiba fuera su hermano mayor. Shino era muy serio pero notaba el cambio sutil en él cuando tenía al niño en brazos, pero Shikamaru era totalmente distinto.

Era como si Hikaru calzara con él, un aire de paternidad tan extraño para alguien joven, se preguntaba si desprendería el mismo sentimiento con otro niño o si Hikaru era especial. O tal vez era sólo idea de ella ver distinto o maduro a Shikamaru comparado a los demás.

Shikamaru fingía ignorar la mirada penetrante de Hinata ¿Sabría la chica que tenía rato mirándolo fijo? ¿O lo intenso de su mirada cuando se lo proponía? No sabía si era por el Byakugan nunca recibió miradas así de otro miembro de aquel clan.

Puso a Hikaru en el suelo en un afán por distraerla. — ¿No tenias misión?— pregunto casual ya que vio a Shino partir por la mañana.

—No— sacudió la cabeza regresando a la realidad —Shino kun salió para probar una técnica nueva, dijo que debía ir solo. Kiba kun se molesto y dijo que estaría desarrollando algo nuevo junto a Akamaru y también se fue solo.

Esos chicos eran tan raros — ¿Y tú?— sabía que Hinata también entrenaba cuando podía, a veces no comprendía cómo podía con las labores del clan, entrenamientos y estar con Hikaru.

—Ino san me pidió que la cubriera, recibieron un encargo grande en la floristería.

—Ya veo— Chouji tenía una reunión en su clan.

—Kurenai sensei dijo que volvería tarde— Hinata se puso de pie —Iré a preparar algo para Hikaru— le sonrió al pasar a su lado al dirigirse a la cocina.

Ambos chicos sintieron alivio al regresar a la normalidad. Así pasaron una tarde tranquila entreteniendo a su ahijado, cuando el niño se durmió Shikamaru dormito un rato también, al despertar encontró a Hinata regando las plantas.

El atardecer pintó el cielo de naranja, los tonos rojizos y naranjas entraban por la ventana iluminando a la chica que con suavidad regaba las flores, una pequeña sonrisa relajó las facciones del Nara.

Hinata regaba las flores pensando en lo mucho que su sensei las cuidaba, fueron un obsequio de Asuma. Se preguntaba que se sentiría recibir flores de la persona que uno amaba, probablemente aceleraría el corazón y provocaría alegría.

—Te gustan mucho las flores.

—Eh— se volvió sorprendida —Shikamaru kun ¿ha...hace mucho despertaste? — La idea de estar siendo observada la puso nerviosa.

—No mucho— comentó bostezando. Se levantó y observó a Hinata aun algo nerviosa no fue su intensión incomodarla. — ¿Quieres jugar shōgi?

— ¿Cómo?— ahora su expresión era de desconcierto. Shikamaru era un genio, ella sólo lo aburriría, a penas y sabía las reglas del juego.

Él pareció leer sus pensamientos. —Te enseñare.

Shikamaru iba a tomar su tiempo para enseñarle algo que le gustaba, iba a hacer el esfuerzo y a invertir su tiempo en ella. Por alguna razón eso pintó una suave sonrisa en su rostro. —Me gustaría aprender.

Dejó la regadera en su lugar y fue al salón donde pasaron las siguientes horas jugando…

—Pero... — Comenzó Hinata, su cara de incredulidad era chistosa — ¡Me engañaste!— el chico colocó la pieza atrayéndola y en cuanto mordió el anzuelo la atrapó aun a costa de su propia ficha.

—Los sacrificios son necesarios para vencer — Sonrió. Hinata aprendía rápido pero era muy confiada, nunca esperaba trampas o jugadas sucias de su parte y caía de lleno en sus planes.

Fue un segundo sin pensar por parte de Hinata, simplemente infló las mejillas sintiéndose una niña pequeña estafada en su juego y lo miró seria.

O eso intentó, porque para Shikamaru la joven gentil y amable que siempre mantenía la compostura estaba haciendo un puchero totalmente infantil, eso envió un mensaje por todo su cuerpo.

De nuevo su pulso se disparó y desvió la mirada ocultando el imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al verlo apartar la mirada Hinata se asustó — ¿Y...ya te aburriste? — ella no era competencia para él, seguro ya se había cansado de ella, era lo normal. Esa idea la puso increíblemente triste porque ella si se estaba divirtiendo.

El Nara la vio olvidando todo lo que sentía en ese momento guiado por su voz triste y ahí estaba ella, con la mirada y el rostro bajo, con los hombros ligeramente encogidos.

— ¿Cómo podría aburrirme contigo?

Ella lo observó dubitativa pero la sonrisa de Shikamaru la relajó y no solo eso algo cálido invadió su pecho sonrojándose levemente.

— ¿De nuevo entonces? — le preguntó el muchacho guardando la calma y ocultando lo que su traicionera mente le reveló en aquel momento.

Hinata asintió aún algo sonrojada, pero antes de iniciar la partida la puerta se abrió y Kurenai sonrió cansada pero alegre de regresar a su hogar.

—Siento la tardanza.

Los muchachos miraron el reloj eran casi las 11 y ellos ni se percataron.

—Debieron aburrirse esperando.

Hinata sonrió —No fue así.

—Me alegra, cuando Kiba e Ino se quedan siempre los encuentro en extremos del salón— aun no entendía porque aceptaban tomar turnos juntos.

Dejó su equipo sobre el sofá para ir a ver a su hijo, se giró a los chicos que recogían las fichas y los despidió. Shikamaru no tendría problemas pero seguro a Hiashi no le hacía gracia que su primogénita llegara tarde a casa.

—No es un problema en serio— aseguró la muchacha temiendo que se preocupara.

—Vamos Hinata, Kurenai tiene razón.

Avanzaron en silencio por la aldea. Hinata le regaló varias miradas de lado al muchacho, se preguntaba que pasaba por su mente pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, suspiró cansado.

—Shikamaru kun, y...yo pue... — Una mano sobre su cabeza interrumpió su intento de excusa.

—Te llevare a casa— le sonrió un poco para calmarla.

Hinata sabía que no debía sorprenderle que él anticipara lo que le iba a decir. Pensaba decirle que podía ir sola a casa si estaba cansado, pero no fue por eso, lo veía en su mirada ¿entonces por qué ese suspiro?

Y más importante ¿por qué su cuerpo era tan consciente de la mano del chico en su cabeza? Kiba hacía eso a menudo, incluso Neji y Shino imitaron ese gesto al menos una vez con ella, pero lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento era muy distinto.

Shikamaru apartó su mano al ver en los ojos claros algo de confusión y duda.

—Vamos.

Hinata se sonrojo siguiéndolo aturdida, la sensación de la mano cálida de Shikamaru en su cabeza fue agradable y de alguna forma… no, no podía querer eso ¿Para qué querría que él no acabara el gesto?

Caminaron juntos sumidos en el silencio.

La Hyuga se despidió del chico agradeciéndole por enseñarle a jugar. Una vez adentro se apoyó en la puerta, no podía explicarlo del todo pero había algo punzante, insistente en su pecho, confusión, calidez ¿qué pasaba con ella?

Ya en su habitación Shikamaru sostenía su mano en alto observándola fijamente.

En aquel momento cuando miró a Hinata haciendo un puchero, cuando la vio triste supo lo que sucedía.

—Me gusta— y era tan terrorífico como lo sospechó meses atrás. Decirlo en voz alta sacudió por completo su ser.

Aún seguía mirando su mano, cerrándola y abriéndola despacio.

Soltó otro suspiro cansado, picaba y tuvo que controlarse para apartar su mano de la cabeza de la muchacha.

—Problemático— susurró con otro suspiro.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola ¡Feliz año a todos!

Lo sé, lo sé muy corto pero prometo subir otro capítulo mañana, tenía esté listo y moría por publicarlo.

**Mayi LoIz**, dedicado a ti, en este cap está la escena del shōgi que te comente había escrito desde hace mucho cuando subiste aquella imagen en Narutofanfics.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews animandome, siempre me alegra leer sus comentarios.


	5. Presente

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Presente**

**.**

**.**

Varios meses pasaron desde su temible descubrimiento sin embargo nadie podía sospechar los sentimientos que albergaba por Hinata. Se había esforzado en actuar normal cuando estaban frente a otros y a solas. Su mente ya acostumbrada a la idea, formulaba varios planes de acción para todo tipo de situaciones en que pudieran encontrarse.

Gracias a eso tuvo éxito en que su comportamiento fuera igual que siempre, pero también logró que se planteara escenarios que lo hicieron desear ciertas situaciones que nunca antes planeó.

En una ocasión se imaginó a Hinata tropezando y chocando con él, el simulacro en su mente acabó con él besándola. Casi cae de la silla de la impresión.

Esa idea se repitió tantas veces que se empezó a preocupar de perder la cordura y acabar besándola en un arranque. Trataba de controlarse y mantener su distancia, pero su mente que trabajaba de formas tan elaboradas lo traicionaba en demasiadas ocasiones. Le hacía cumplidos camuflados a Hinata seguido sacándole fuertes sonrojos.

Al verla cambiar a Hikaru con rapidez una vez le dijo calmadamente;

—Algún día serás una buena madre.

—Tu comida anima a cualquiera.

Le había dicho cuando Kiba había probado un bocado y olvido que Shino lo venció en un entrenamiento.

En otra ocasión un grupo de chicos alababa a Ino por ser extrovertida y alegre, notó a Hinata sonreír algo triste y se imaginó que se comparaba a Ino.

—Ino es demasiado ruidosa, yo prefiero la compañía de alguien más pacifico — No es que la fuera a hacer sentir mejor sólo por sus preferencias personales, pero aun así a pesar del sonrojo por ser descubierta Hinata sonrió un poco.

Un día regresó triste de misión, algo relacionado al cabello y un comentario sobre que lo normal era llevarlo cortó pues no estorbaba.

—Debería cortarlo— por la forma en que lo tomó evidentemente la idea no le gustaba.

El Nara se sentó a su lado comentando con naturalidad —Es imposible que te estorbe con tus ojos, tú lo ves todo ¿no?

Ella sonrió suavemente sonrojándose un poco —S...si.

—Entonces déjalo como más te guste.

Hinata asintió sin embargo era uno de esos días en que se sentía decaída ¿y si no era buena kunoichi? por más que lo intentaba siempre sentía que su fuerza no era suficiente.

—Eres fuerte Hinata— Shikamaru se había acercado a ella, quitó el fleco de su frente —No hay nada malo contigo.

Hikaru los interrumpió para el bien de ambos en esa ocasión, Shikamaru porque olvido todos sus reparos y Hinata porque tenía la mente en blanco y el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Se dio cuenta tristemente el chico que buscaba excusas para tocarla o acercarse tanto como pudiera.

Hinata por su parte sonrió mirando a Shikamaru seguir al niño por la sala, de un tiempo acá el más mínimo detalle del Nara hacia ella aceleraba su pulso y hacia que una un suave y agradable sentimiento le recorriera el corazón.

…

—Gracias Shikamaru kun.

—Ya me lo agradeciste una vez— dijo despreocupado mientras cargaba un par de bolsas.

Hinata había salido a comprar algunos ingredientes para hornear galletas y olvido su monedero, casi muere de la vergüenza al pensar en devolver todo lo que traía o decirles que volvería en un momento pero Shikamaru se acercó a saludar y casi la obligó a decirle que sucedía. El chico pagó y le dijo que no se preocupara que podía darle el dinero después.

— ¿Por qué habrá tanta gente?— Hinata tenía dificultades para caminar entre la multitud.

Shikamaru se giró para responderle y vio como la gente la empujaba. Estiró la mano y tomó la pequeña mano de la chica, se volteó caminando con paso firme abriendo campo y teniendo una buena excusa para sostener su mano. Bueno, realmente no era buena excusa pero seguro Hinata no le daría mucha cabeza.

En realidad la Hyuga estaba muy sorprendida, para empezar estaba por sugerir saltar a los tejados y evitar el tumulto pero cuando él la tomó de la mano su boca se cerró. Era más lógico lo que pensó pero se descubrió ¿Ansiosa? ¿Emocionada? lo que fuese no era normal pero debía reconocer que era agradable. Sentir la mano de Shikamaru rodeando la suya aceleró sus palpitaciones, sentía la piel cosquillar y no podía apartar la mirada de sus manos.

Una vez fuera y en una calle con pocas personas Shikamaru la soltó evitando mirarla directamente. Cuando fue libre la confusión en Hinata sólo aumentó, abrió y cerró su mano un par de veces sonrojada no muy segura de cómo definir lo que sentía.

Se despidieron al final de la calle pues Shikamaru creyó oportuno retirarse por el momento antes de hacer o decir algo estúpido.

—Ya regrese— saludó a Hanabi en la cocina —Las galletas estarán en una hora— agregó sabiendo el motivo de su visita.

—En la aldea — Comenzó la menor como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Mmm— Hinata sacaba las compras sin mirarla.

— ¿Por qué ibas de la mano con ese chico?

Hinata suspendió su labor. Se sonrojó y tragó con fuerza hablando sin verla. —Ha...Había mucha gente y...

—No era más fácil y rápido saltar a los tejados.

Hinata la miró sorprendida.

La niña la veía con una expresión tranquila — ¿No lo pensaste?

Hinata no sabía que responder si lo pensó pero luego...

—Él debió pensarlo ¿no que es un genio?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par. —Tal... vez no.

—O tal vez lo prefirió así.

— ¿Eh?

Hanabi miró a otro lado, su hermana era tan ingenua. —Fue un pretexto para tomar tu mano.

—No es así— corrió a aclarar.

— ¿No? — la mirada decidida de su hermana la asombró. —Yo creo que le gustas.

No recibió respuesta de su hermana así que la miro, estaba completamente sonrojada y confundida. Suspiró —Es normal, eres linda.

—E...e...eso es imposible.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros —Yo creo que si le gustas. — Luego la observó fijo. Sabía que su hermana y ese chico se habían vuelto muy cercanos, de hecho hablaba de él seguido y ponía una extraña expresión cuando lo hacía —Mmm lo importante es ¿Qué sientes por él?

Al ver el rubor llegar a las orejas se rindió —Olvídalo, vendré más tarde.

Hinata se quedó ahí sin reaccionar escuchando las palabras de su hermana resonar en su cabeza.

…

La siguiente vez que se vieron cuidaron a Hikaru con Chouji. Hinata rehuyó la mirada del chico pues recordaba la conversación con su hermana, no entendía porque pero era más consciente ahora de Shikamaru y sus actos.

— ¿Te sientes mal? — le pregunto Shikamaru tomándola desprevenida.

—No— saltó cuando él se acercó a su rostro.

El pelinegro se apartó —No quise asustarte.

—No... es eso. — no podía verlo.

— ¿Hice algo que te molestara?— tal vez el otro día cruzó la raya, ella no lo había mirado a los ojos desde que llegaron.

— ¡No! — contesto mirándolo de inmediato, al toparse con su mirada preocupada se sintió mal por evitarlo, claro que él lo notaria y lo lastimaría.

—Lo siento— contó mentalmente para relajarse —No es nada.

— ¿Segura?

No quería preocuparlo por ansiedades tontas, la idea de alejar a Shikamaru le dolió —Si— le sonrió

Y recibió una expresión de alivio por parte del muchacho.

—Que bien— Sus ojos claros lucían hermosos cuando sonreía con aquella expresión.

Hinata se sorprendió por ese brillo desconocido en los ojos negros era ¿ternura?

— ¡Hey! chicos— Chouji los llamó y logro traer de vuelta a Hinata que se había perdido en la mirada del pelinegro. —Creo que puse mal el pañal.

…

Para el día de su cumpleaños el grupo ocho estaba en misión así que fue al restaurante preferido de Chouji con él, Ino y Kurenai que llevó a Hikaru. Cuando llegó a casa su madre celebró una cena y los Akimichi los acompañaron.

Todo fue bien aunque aburrido pues eran incómodos tantos saludos de cumpleaños, lo realmente problemático era que tenía más de una semana de no ver a Hinata. Habían salido en misión y no sabía cuando regresaría.

Estaba fuera de su casa tirado en el césped, aunque era tarde no tenía sueño tal vez por el sake al que no estaba acostumbrado.

"Hoy cumples dieciocho ya deberías buscarte una novia"

Su madre lo despertó con esa frase en la mañana. Se imaginó a Hinata, no, no tenía sentido ella quería a Naruto, lo sabía, toda la aldea lo sabía. No era como si fuera a cambiar o ella pudiera verlo diferente, además eran padrinos de Hikaru no podía hacer nada estúpido o dejarse llevar, tendrían que verse el resto de sus vidas.

—Shikamaru kun— la voz suave de Hinata le llegó.

Problemático, definitivamente no debió beber con su padre.

— ¿E...estás dormido?

Entreabrió un ojo viendo a su alucinación inclinarse para acabar hincada junto a él.

— ¿Estás enfermo?— ahora lucía preocupada.

¡Oh claro! ese era otro de sus simulacros, otra forma de su mente de torturarlo.

—No— cerró los ojos de nuevo —Esfúmate— no tenía sentido todo aquello.

— ¿Q...qué?

El dolor en la voz lo traspasó haciéndolo sentarse.

—Lo siento— contempló a la chica acostumbrándose a la penumbra su expresión herida le pesó —Aun siendo una alucinación no debí decir eso.

Ahora la Hinata de su sueño-pesadilla lucía aturdida — ¿Vienes a saludarme por mi cumpleaños?

La muchacha asintió sin idea de que pasaba.

No le dio más vueltas. Se estiró acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, el rubor era tan real ¿Cuánto sake tomó? Deslizó los dedos por sus labios entreabiertos.

—Shika...maru k...

—Sh— le dijo acercándose y uniendo su frente junto a la de ella.

Acercó sus labios casi rozándolos mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos claros que lo veían en shock. Suspiró contra sus labios los parpados de la chica bajaron y se fue hacia atrás. La atrapo a tiempo para que no cayera en el césped.

Eso era nuevo, sus simulacros nunca perdían la conciencia.

Pánico, eso lo invadió cuando comprendió lo que sucedía.

Esa era la Hinata real.

.

Hinata abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces. Estaba recostada en el césped de la casa de los Nara, no hizo intento a levantarse pues vio a Shikamaru sentado de espalda agarrándose la cabeza.

Recordó todo.

Su corazón casi sale de su pecho, la sensación de ingravidez en su estomago, la calidez de su pecho. La actitud de Shikamaru en ese momento, sus manos en su rostro, en sus labios, lo cerca que estaba, tan cerca...

—Lo siento Hinata.

Respingo pero él aun no la miraba, se incorporó con cuidado. Ahora él tenía los codos sobre sus rodillas y se seguía sosteniendo la cabeza, se veía tan desolado.

Estiró la mano sin pensar solo quería consolarlo —N...no importa, tu...pensaste q...que no era real ¿no es así?

Él pareció hundirse más si era posible, luego otra pregunta vino a su mente ¿Por qué alucinaba con ella? Su pulso aun no volvía a la normalidad y ya se disparaba de nuevo.

"_Yo creo que le gustas" _

Todas las palabras dulces del chico vinieron a su mente, hace unas semanas la condujo de la mano por la muchedumbre, su forma de verla que la hacía sentir especial y su mirada indulgente como si hubiera algo que pasaba por alto.

—No puede ser— fue un murmullo estrangulado, ahora la que alucinaba era ella. Pero él se giro mirándola y había tal dolor reflejado en sus ojos que le cortó el aliento.

—Tome mucho sólo olvídalo ¿sí?

Su boca se abrió pero no pudo decir nada. Él se puso de pie y sin verla a los ojos la tomó del brazo con gentileza y la puso de pie.

—Es tarde— debería llevarla a su casa pero sentía que el tapón que puso en sus emociones había salido disparado, todo lo que trato de ignorar surgía y aun era una amenaza —Lo siento, no estoy en condiciones de llevarte a tu casa— la sonrisa tensa fue lo mejor que pudo darle. —Nos vemos después— se giró pensando que ahora tendría que evitarla por un tiempo y esperar que le creyera.

Un temor primitivo se apoderó de Hinata algo le decía que si se iba, si dejaba las cosas así, se arrepentiría. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? su voz parecía haberse ido de vacaciones.

La mano suave sujetando su brazo lo hizo girarse un poco asombrado. —Hinat... — ella temblaba.

Se alarmó, nunca fue su intención asustarla se volvió por completo a ella y trató de alzarle el rostro. Sus ojos lucían profundamente confundidos, desolados. No lo pensó, la abrazo con gentileza.

—No te preocupes— le hablo al oído —Es problemático— susurro con humor —Pero no debes preocuparte, estaré bien.

Si ella había entendido lo que le sucedía seguro se sentía culpable por él.

El calor de sus brazos, el latido de su corazón, su voz despreocupada en su oído, Hinata respondió el abrazo y oculto el rostro en su pecho. No sabía que le pasaba, o más bien no podía asimilarlo tan deprisa pero en ese momento no quería que la soltara.

Sin comprender del todo a la chica en sus brazos el Nara se limitó a rodearla y acercarla un poco más. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo lidiar con lo que pasaba y eso ya era decir mucho. Cuando la sintió sacudir los hombros y hundir más el rostro en su pecho se asusto de nuevo.

— ¿E… estas llorando?

—L...lo si... siento— la voz estrangulada de Hinata lo alarmó.

Trato de apartarse para mirarle el rostro y averiguar que iba mal pero ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, rindiéndose se limitó a consolarla.

—Todo estará bien— o eso esperaba aunque no sabía ni que andaba mal o si todo estaba mal, sus pensamientos eran un caos.

Pasados unos momentos en donde todo se calmo y parecía natural estar así, Shikamaru se fijó en el tono rojo de las orejas de Hinata. No pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Ya estas más calmada?

Ella asintió a duras penas.

¿Con qué cara iba verlo? no entendía su reacción, sentía que una venda había caído de sus ojos pero la luz era tan intensa que no la dejaba ver bien. Un beso suave en su cabeza casi detiene su corazón. Hundió mas el rostro pensando que pronto traspasaría a Shikamaru.

— ¿Eso te molesto?

Sintió muchas cosas pero no molestia no fue una de ellas. Negó despacio.

— ¿Te gusto?

Se tenso de inmediato ante su nueva pregunta. La risa suave de Shikamaru la hizo mirarlo.

Estaba tan roja, la había visto apenada muchas veces pero nunca así, nunca por él.

Un sorpresivo beso en la frente la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Cada parte de su rostro ardía y su corazón martillaba tan fuerte que seguro todo el vecindario lo escuchaba.

Shikamaru estudió su expresión y sonrió de nuevo.

—Te llevare a tu casa.

Los brazos de Hinata cayeron laxos y dejó que él la tomara de la mano y la guiara de vuelta. Casi podía sentir humo salir de su cabeza, pero el sentimiento de felicidad era tal que no reaccionaba por el aturdimiento.

— ¿Cuando regresaron de la misión? — tomando un nuevo plan de acción trató de actuar con normalidad.

Viendo sus manos entrelazadas Hinata pasó a modo automático —Hace poco— no sabía cuando tardo desmayada.

— ¿Les fue bien?

—Sí.

—Debes estar cansada.

—Kiba kun y Shino kun me dejaron en la entrada pero... — se interrumpió empezando a entender.

— ¿Pero? — preguntó despacio incitándola a continuar.

—No pude entrar, cuando se fueron yo...

—Viniste a mi casa. — completó él después de unos momentos.

—Era tu cumpleaños...— en ese momento se dijo que quería felicitarlo aun en la fecha, pero comprendía ahora que fue una mentira. No fue sólo por eso, tenía más de una semana de no verlo, acostumbrada a su compañía seguida y a sus saludos diarios.

Si, ahora entendía.

Lo de felicitarlo antes de que acabara su cumpleaños sólo fue su excusa para verlo, porque lo extrañaba. La luz dejó de ser tan fuerte, lo que la venda ocultaba empezaba a volverse evidente.

—Aun así no me has felicitado.

Cierto, alzó la vista viendo su espalda, casi la llevaba remolcada ¿cuando se volvió tan importante? ¿En qué momento cambio tanto? Era tan distinto a lo que sentía por Naruto pero estaba segura que no era amistad lo único que sentía por Shikamaru.

—Fe...Feliz... — ahora lo veía claro.

Lentamente Shikamaru se volvió sonriendo, esa sonrisa despreocupada que le aceleraba el corazón desde meses atrás.

—Cumplea... — los labios del Nara sobre los suyos cortaron sus palabras.

Fue un contacto efímero que la sorprendió, todo su ser se estremeció con el tacto cálido de sus labios.

—Gracias— dijo él apartándose. Miró la mansión silenciosa frente a ellos —Tomare eso— dijo rozando sus labios con su pulgar —Como mi presente.

Soltó su mano indicándole que entrara. Ella se fue tambaleándose sin mirar atrás, como ida abrió la puerta y entró en el lugar.

A Shikamaru le hubiese gustado regresar a casa sonriendo como bobo disfrutando el momento, pero su mente privilegio a veces maldición en otras, iba maquinando todos los posibles escenarios que desencadenaría lo sucedido esa noche en su futuro.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero el fin de semana hice reprise de las ovas de hellsing refrescándome para ver la ultima, amo a Alucard.

Ahora si a lo importante, aquí tienen el capitulo 4, un avance importante para ambos creo. Espero les gustara el capitulo. Realmente me agrada escribir de ellos, fue un arranque raro al inicio pero le he agarrado mucho cariño a esta pareja.

Me alegra leer que les guste la historia y me emocionan los comentarios de las personas que dicen que no se imaginaban la pareja pero les está gustando gracias a mi historia en serio muchas gracias.

Y claro a todos los que leen gracias por tomar su tiempo y dejarme su opinión.

Saludos.


	6. Una vez para sí y dos para no

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Una vez para sí y dos para no.**

**.**

**.**

No podía dormir, probablemente porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos todo lo sucedido se repetía en su mente.

Tan inesperado. Pensó que ese sentimiento que creció mes tras mes era amistad, al igual que pasaba con Ino y Chouji pero debió darse cuenta que no era lo mismo.

Una sola frase de Shikamaru la hacía sentirse mejor, alejaba sus dudas o miedos, su apoyo se volvió indispensable, su compañía tranquila parte de su vida. Algo natural que no tenía que cuestionar, estar a su lado mientras él suspiraba, bostezaba y se relajaban cuidando a Hikaru era algo que disfrutaba y la alegraba.

Era distinto a Naruto también, con él deseaba poder alcanzarlo, ser alguien importante para él como lo era para ella, apoyarlo y que supiera que contaba con ella. Era demasiado distinto.

Rodó por enésima vez en la cama.

¿Qué iba a ser ahora?

Cerró los ojos, por lo pronto dormir, un par de segundos después se levantó y se fue a lavar la cara. _Olvídalo- _se decía _-debes_ _dormir, ya es muy tarde._

Suspiró mirando el espejo.

—Ni siquiera le pude dar su obsequio.

_"Tomare eso como mi presente" _

Vio a su reflejo sonreír y sonrojarse - _¡oh no! lo volví hacer_.

Se arrastró a la cama segura que aquella sería una larga noche.

.

El plan a seguir por parte de Shikamaru consistía en adaptarse a la actitud de Hinata, si ella fingía que todo seguía igual él haría lo mismo. Si ella actuaba distinto ya prevería el siguiente movimiento.

Lanzó un gran bostezo mientras cruzaban la aldea, él y Chouji irían a buscar un obsequio para Ino.

Hinata lo vio a lo lejos dándole tiempo suficiente para retroceder y esconderse, el calor invadió su rostro y el pulso se le disparó.

— ¿Qué hace la señorita Hyuga tan temprano?

— ¡Ah!— se sobresaltó ante la sonrisa de Ino Yamanaka.

Pensó en algo que contestar, pero ese retraso le dio tiempo a Ino de asomarse y ver entre la multitud a sus compañeros de equipo alejarse, parpadeo y luego sonrió un poco más.

—Hinata— se acercó a ella como un depredador a su presa — ¿De quién te escondes?

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, el proceso se repitió unas tres veces. La sonrisa de Ino aumentó y Hinata sufrió un escalofrió.

La rubia se alegró, ya era hora que algo cambiara. Desde hace semanas notó el cambio en los dos, la forma en que reaccionaban al otro, las miradas, al principio no lo creía.

Es decir, para empezar era de Shikamaru de quien hablaban. Perezoso hasta para andar y despreocupado desde que recordaba, pero lo cierto era que cuando Asuma murió todos cambiaron un poco y cuando nació Hikaru el cambio en Shikamaru fue mayor.

Para ciertas cosas se volvió más abierto, no dudo en decirle que confiaría en ella su vida y no es que no lo supiera antes, pero decirlo era demasiado embarazoso para él o eso creía. Podía decir que había madurado y la guerra sólo lo ayudó a crecer más.

Una oscura idea cruzó su mente ¿Qué tal si por fin Shikamaru se declaró y Hinata lo rechazó?

—Ino san— Hinata vio como la sonrisa depredadora de Ino disminuía y como la expresión reflexiva pasó a una de miedo.

Una punzada ajena surgió en ella junto a una idea espantosa ¿qué tal si Ino quería a Shikamaru y no como compañeros de equipo? Ino era mucho más hermosa, activa y tenía una gran personalidad ¿qué podía hacer ella en contra? En contra, no es como si fueran a pelear pero claro si Shikamaru tuviera que elegir el... el dolor en su pecho la asusto, el sentimiento de pérdida fue tan intenso.

—Hinata— Ino la sacudió por los hombros.

Cuando la voz de la Hyuga la sacó de sus pensamientos vio a la chica hundirse cada vez más hasta casi tener aspecto de estar a punto de llorar.

—Ino san— sus labios se movieron las palabras salieron sin pensar — ¿Te gusta... Shikamaru kun?

— ¿Eh?— la cara de Ino era un poema. Cuando la expresión de angustia de Hinata le transmitió su seriedad no supo si reír o llorar. —Claro que no— sacudió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos formando una equis perfecta. —Sentiría eso hasta inmoral.

— ¿Qué? — ¿Qué tenía de inmoral Shikamaru? Se sintió… ¿ofendida?

— ¿Puedes imaginarte con Kiba y Shino de esa manera?

Ahora la expresión de espanto era de Hinata.

— ¿Lo ves?

Si, entendía. Suspiro inconscientemente.

—Pero es interesante que te diera un ataque de celos así.

De golpe miró a la rubia que para su pavor sonreía de nuevo.

—Ven conmigo.

—Yo... — recordó lo que salió a hacer —Ino san— tiró un poco de ella que la arrastraba hacía su casa.

— ¿Qué sucede? no te soltare.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Ino se detuvo soltándola mientras sonreía —Gracias Hinata.

La peliazul saco una cajita de su chamarra y se la dio. —Espero te guste.

—Oh Hinata, no debiste molestarte.

—No fue molestia.

Aparte de Tenten con quien charlaba a veces, nunca tuvo una amiga seria pero desde que nació Hikaru Ino se volvió muy cercana y cariñosa con ella, la apreciaba mucho.

La rubia estaba a punto de abrir el obsequio pero su mirada brillo observando a la Hyuga. —Gracias, lo veremos en casa— la tomó del brazo de nuevo —No me distraerás con un soborno.

.

— ¿Qué paso entre tú y Shikamaru? — Casi pudo ver humo emerger de la cabeza roja que era ahora Hinata Hyuga, pero eso era una buena señal. —Te gusta ¿verdad?

Hinata apretó la chamarra.

—Oh bien, no te presionare— se sentó a su lado en la cama —Sólo no le rompas el corazón— suspiró —Él es un vago despreocupado amante de las nubes pero es un buen chico.

—Lo sé— una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en su apenado rostro.

Él era responsable cuando debía, buen amigo siempre preocupado por ser lo que esperan de él, poder cumplir con las responsabilidades que le asignan.

Y era amable, chapado de esa manera antigua que algunos tacharían como machista pero que ella tomaba como caballerosidad. Siempre pendiente de que no jalara muchas bolsas y no precisamente por dudar de su fuerza. Abriéndole la puerta allá donde fueran aun entre bostezos, acompañándola a casa para que no anduviera sola.

Ino contemplaba la expresión dulce de Hinata y sintió alegría, porque si en ese momento esa chica pensaba en su amigo podía darse por hecho que era correspondido.

—Hace semanas si no meses ustedes parecían distintos.

Observó a Ino sorprendida — ¿E...en serio?

—En serio, creo que hasta Chouji lo había notado.

— ¿Chouji kun?— soltó alarmada.

—Era muy evidente.

No para ella, al menos no hasta ayer.

Ino trago grueso no quería pero debía hacerlo tenía que asegurarse. — ¿Y Naruto?

Hinata se tenso, pasó toda la noche pensando y no llegó a ninguna conclusión, pero ella era una inexperta ¿qué podía hacer? estaba sola, Hanabi era menor además la mayor debía ser la que apoya no al revés ¿A quién mas acudiría? Tenten ni loca pues todo se lo decía a Neji y...

—Hinata— la mano de Ino moviéndose frente a sus ojos le llamó la atención.

Ino, claro. La vio pensativa, era la amiga de Shikamaru pero... sentía que podía confiar en ella. —No sé.

— ¿No sabes?

—Es dis...distinto. No entenderías— ni ella entendía.

Ino sonrió —Creo que puedo entenderte mejor de lo que crees.

Hinata la miro dudosa ¿cómo iba entenderla aquella rubia despampanante y extrovertida?

—Sasuke kun— empezó sonriendo melancólica —Él estaba aquí— alzó su mano tanto como pudo —Brillando y yo siempre quise ser parte de ese brillo, anhelándolo, deslumbrada como esos insectos atraídos por el brillo de las luces.

Hinata prestaba atención no solo porque entendía sino también por la analogía típica de Shino. Sonrió el equipo diez también se vio afectado por el ocho.

—Sin darme cuenta la distancia aumentó— bajó la mano —Y sólo pude dedicarme a recordar su brillo, me vi rodeada de otros y no me daba cuenta. Así estuve a punto de perder a aquel que fue capaz de ver mi propio brillo.

Hinata sonrió —Ino san está enamorada— en alguna parte de sus palabras se perdió olvidando todo.

La rubia suspiró fatalista —Eso me temo. — Su cara de resignación la hizo reír. —Pero entendiste el mensaje ¿verdad?

La risa cesó —S...si

Ino tomó la cajita junto a la cómoda y la abrió. Un collar con un pendiente en forma de lágrima descansaba dentro.

—Por Kami, es precioso Hinata— lo alzó maravillada con el presente.

—Cuando lo vi recordé a Ino san, así que pensé sería un buen obsequio.

— ¿A mí?— Ino la vio extrañada.

—El color— señaló el pendiente al final del collar —Es el color de los ojos de Ino san.

Ino prestó atención y sonrió de nuevo, miró coqueta a Hinata guiñándole un ojo.

—Si fueses un chico habría caído con esas palabras.

Hinata se sonrojo haciendo a la rubia estallar en risas. Empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la desprevenida Hinata.

—Aunque no necesariamente eh, si mis gustos fueran otros...

—I...Ino san— comentó escandalizada Hinata entre risas.

La puerta se abrió y Shikamaru y Chouji se quedaron de piedra mirando a las dos chicas sonrojadas sobre la cama en una especie de lucha.

—Papá los dejo entrar de nuevo — se incorporó mal humorada.

¿No se supone que los padres cuidaban a sus hijas como tesoros? su padre era tan relajado con esos dos que los dejaba ir y venir a placer. Se apartó de Hinata que de repente se puso rígida.

— ¿Traen mi obsequio?— preguntó mientras sentaba a Hinata mirándola preocupada.

—Se supone— dijo Shikamaru reaccionando lo más rápido que pudo tras la impresión —Que debes ser humilde y decir "No debieron molestarse" y claro esperar hasta que te lo diéramos.

—Es su deber, somos compañeros desde los once— avanzó altanera hasta ellos.

Chouji sonrió y estiró el paquete. —Feliz cumpleaños Ino.

—Si feliz, feliz— comento Shikamaru sin importancia.

— ¿Celoso?— susurró Ino maliciosa dándole una mirada significativa a Hinata —Que me trajeran a mí mi regalo a primera hora.

El chico se tenso ¿Cómo rayos lo supo Ino? no, era otra cosa, vio a Hinata que miraba el suelo, ella nunca se lo diría a Ino.

— ¿De qué hablas Ino?— Chouji distraído interrumpió.

La rubia se volvió sonriendo y abrazo a Chouji que se ruborizó sorprendido —Gracias.

Luego se volteó a Shikamaru que había dado un paso atrás.

—Tú te lo pierdes— abrió el paquete con cuidado. Había un hermoso vestido dentro y el color... —Mira Hinata— lo extendió.

Hinata reaccionó por fin, el vestido era de ese tono celeste marino, el color único de los ojos de los Yamanaka. Sonrió podía ver porque la llamo. — ¿De quién fue la idea?

— ¿Qué idea? ¿El vestido? — preguntó Chouji.

—El color.

—Shikamaru lo escogió.

— ¡Oh! están conectados.

Hinata dejo de respirar por la tranquilidad con que soltó aquello. Shikamaru por su parte buscó algo que indicara que Hinata regaló algo del mismo color.

Ino avanzó hasta la cama y tomó el collar. —El regalo de Hinata chan ¿a que esta hermoso?

Era una joya, una de verdad ¿sabría Ino que era real?

—Eso es... — Chouji también lo reconoció.

—Un lindo obsequio— lo cortó lanzando una mirada seria.

—Si muy lindo— Ino los observó a todos y suspiro —Iré a visitar a Sakura al hospital, esta tan metida en ese sitio que seguro no es consciente ni del mes en que estamos.

Hinata se levantó de prisa entendiendo que Ino debía salir.

—Chouji acompáñame.

— ¿Qué?— el muchacho la vio extrañado

—Puede que necesite emplear la fuerza para sacarla.

Shikamaru de inmediato comprendió que de alguna forma Ino sabía lo sucedido, tal vez no al pie de la letra pero lo suficiente como para actuar de esa forma. Era escalofriante.

Los muchachos salieron primero y las chicas atrás. Hinata con el pulso irregular y el leve sonrojo fijo en sus mejillas.

Ya afuera la rubia se giró despreocupada —Nos vemos en la tarde en la cena que hará papá— les advirtió. Luego tomó a Chouji de la camisa y lo arrastró con ella.

El Nara se quedo ahí de pie pensando en cómo proceder, mientras Hinata a su lado estrujaba la parte baja de su chamarra. La vio de reojo sonriendo un poco al ver su turbación.

— ¿Tenías algo planeado para hoy?

Respingó y lo miró, mala idea —Na...nada— desvió la mirada tragando grueso.

—Entonces ¿está bien si no hacemos nada?

— ¿Eh?— lo observo dudosa.

—Ven— comenzó a caminar despacio, dio un par de pasos y se giró a verla mirándolo sin pestañar.

Tal vez ella no quería acompañarlo, tal vez se arrepintió de lo de ayer y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, su pecho dolió pero ya había pensado en algo así.

Al ver su expresión triste Hinata se ordenó caminar, lo alcanzo pero esa chispa de angustia aun seguía en su mirada, quería borrarla.

— ¿A... dónde iremos?

— ¿Quieres ir?— mejor preguntar fue imprudente no hacerlo.

Hinata asintió pero sin mirarlo.

—Está bien, fue grosero asumir que vendrías sin preguntar tú...

—Quiero ir— dijo mirándolo apenada pero decidida.

Ella era tan tímida y amable que era difícil distinguir cual actitud tomaba a veces.

—Bien— sonrió un poco y eso alivio a Hinata.

Cruzaron la aldea juntos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus reflexiones. Hinata de vez en cuando veía las manos del chico metidas en sus bolsillos recordaba cada vez que aquellas manos tomaron las suyas.

Cuando entraron al bosque se preguntó a dónde irían pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, luego recordó que Ino dijo que Shikamaru solía escapar al bosque.

—Lamento que sea tan lejos ¿Estas cansada?

—No— ella era una kunoichi no era nada pero claro él no tomaba eso en cuenta, para él simplemente era descortés hacer caminar tanto a una chica, sonrió.

Ella había sido tratada de muchas maneras, heredera del clan Hyuga, hermana mayor, compañera, amiga, kunoichi pero una simple chica nunca.

—Es aquí.

Parecía cualquier sitio del bosque pero sabía que nunca había estado por ahí. El chico fue y se echó bajo una enorme sombra, la observo con esa expresión relajada y señaló a su lado.

Hinata sintió el golpeteo de su corazón de inmediato, sus piernas no querían obedecer en un inicio pero al recordar lo que pasó cuando tardo en responder antes tuvo éxito. Casi se tropieza lo que sólo incremento su pena se sentó a su lado a la distancia normal.

Shikamaru se acostó en la hierba —Este lugar es perfecto para no hacer nada— cerro los ojos disfrutando el aire fresco.

Hinata lo contemplo en silencio. Su rostro tranquilo y relajado era contagioso, al sentir como sus labios formaban una sonrisa se fijó en los del chico. El recuerdo de la noche anterior la asaltó y acabó tumbándose a su lado para evitar que la atrapara observándolo.

Cuando Shikamaru sintió como se tumbaba a su lado sonrió.

La tensión poco a poco se fue. Mientras veían las nubes en lo alto ser llevadas por el viento a Hinata hasta le entró sueño, pero podía entender porque a Shikamaru aquello le gustaba. Era pacifico, no supo cuanto pasaron así.

— ¿Estás dormida? — había algo de preocupación en su voz.

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados —No— luego aclaro —Tampoco estoy aburrida.

El sonrió al comprender que ella entendió, de repente se preocupo de aburrirla, que temiera que era un loco que la llevo al bosque a echarse a tontear.

—Es relajante— no quería abrir los ojos pues temía que la sensación se fuera. —Y no quieres irte porque todo lo que está afuera vuelve— Ahora si abrió los ojos, él estaba sentado observándola, se sonrojo. — ¿S...si?

—No quise incomodarte.

—No… es eso— la ponía nerviosa mas esa posición, ella acostada y el sentado mirándola.

La atmosfera se cargó, sentía incluso su respiración turbada. Sumamente despacio Shikamaru estiró la mano y rozó su mejilla, el rubor cubrió el resto de su rostro de inmediato y ella apretó los parpados.

— ¿Te molesta?

Abrió los ojos y sus labios temblaron pero no pudo responder.

—Sé que es difícil, pero si no me lo dices— detuvo la caricia — ¿Cómo sabré si hago bien o mal?

Ya era suficientemente difícil para Shikamaru asimilar toda esa situación.

Hinata sintió sus ojos humedecerse por la vergüenza, no podía llorar o él lo malinterpretaría. Él tenía razón pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Shikamaru sonrió, era una sonrisa tranquila que casi detiene su respiración.

—Parpadea una vez para sí y dos para no.

Hinata quedo en blanco, ella no era muda o una niña chiquita. _Pero te estás comportando de ambas formas_- pensó. Se sintió tan infantil que rompió a reír. —Lo siento yo...

Él tomó su mentón —Es problemático lo sé.

Para él también era difícil, él quien por naturaleza prefería evitar los esfuerzos. Si algo estaba fuera de su alcance no se molestaba en tratar de alcanzarlo, pero con ella era distinto, su mente y cuerpo reaccionaban por impulso, algo raro en él. Llevar la iniciativa en algo tan lioso y problemático era increíble incluso para él.

—Es… a… agradable— casi fue un murmullo.

Le gustaba verla sonrojada, una profunda emoción despertaba al reconocer esas reacciones como algo generado por él.

—Bien— pasó una mano por su cabeza como felicitándola por su logro.

Eso la hizo sentir aún más infantil, como una niña consentida algo que nunca fue. —Gracias.

Eso lo desubico — ¿Por qué?

—Mmm— desvió la mirada ¿qué iba decirle? ¿Por tratarme como lo haces? ¿Por hacerme sentir especial?

El Nara sonrió, ella era tan educada que era casi irreal. —Anoche.

Hinata dejo de respirar. Él no dijo nada más pero la pregunta estaba en el aire. "¿Te molesto?" Lo miro casi temblando, parpadeo dos veces y luego desvió la mirada.

Ahora fue la risa de Shikamaru la que resonó en el claro haciéndola mirarlo.

Despacio Shikamaru se inclino avisándole con la mirada pero Hinata no se movió, cuando estuvo tan cerca que creyó se desmayaría cerró los ojos. Lo siguiente que supo fueron los labios cálidos del chico contra los suyos.

Esta vez fue más despacio y algo más que un roce rápido. Nunca había besado a un chico, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien pero las sensaciones que ese contacto le despertó ahogaron cualquier otro pensamiento en su mente.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí tienen otro capítulo, otro avance, ahora quise hondar en los sentimientos de Hinata.

Me encanta Ino, desde que se vio su pasado con Sakura mi opinión sobre ella cambio mucho, y ahora en la guerra uff ha ganado muchísimos puntos. No aquí no tiene mamá porque no veo el relleno de Naruto, se que ella salió en uno pero no lo vi XD

Me preguntaron cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic, no creo que más d así que ya vamos por más de la mitad.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y agregar la historia a sus favoritos.


	7. Recíproco

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Recíproco**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Shikamaru evitaba entrenar tanto como podía, no era del tipo Naruto, Kiba o incluso la misma Hinata que podían entrenar hasta caer desfallecidos. Tampoco le gustaban los ejercicios o todo lo relacionado a constante movimiento. Sin embargo encontró algo que le gustaría hacer siempre sin riesgo a cansarse o aburrirse.

A pesar de ello tras el primer beso de ese día sólo se atrevió a besarla una segunda vez, no quería presionarla o asustarla. Por eso ahora sólo estaban acostados rozándose los costados mirando las nubes en lo alto.

Hasta que su estomago gruñó fue consciente de la hora y a juzgar por la altura del sol eran pasadas las dos de la tarde.

—Debemos volver.

Hinata salió de su aturdimiento en cuanto escuchó su voz. Sentía que su costado que rozaba el de Shikamaru cosquilleaba y la sensación en sus labios tras el segundo beso aun permanecía. Él se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano. La tomó despacio, un suave calor recorrió desde su mano a su cuerpo en especial porque cuando empezaron a caminar no la soltó.

—Ino sabe algo.

—Ah— se avergonzó —No sabe lo que pasó.

—Pero si lo que siento— lo sabía, tantos años como compañeros hacía que se leyeran fácilmente, Chouji probablemente también lo sabía.

Hinata parpadeó "Lo que siento" no sería más bien "sentimos" aunque en realidad ¿qué sentían?

Shikamaru se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza con la mano libre.

—Yo... — un sonrojo muy suave apareció en su rostro sorprendiendo a Hinata. No la miro, era tan problemático —Nunca sentí por nadie lo que siento por ti.

Y aunque existían muchas formas de decirlo, aun cuando su mente pensó casi cincuenta de ellas, eligió esa porque era demasiado vergonzoso y otra frase podría asustar a Hinata.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron mucho y lo que experimentó tras sus palabras nunca lo sintió antes —Y...yo...

Shikamaru negó —No tienes que decir nada— ella jamás hubiera permitido que la besara una segunda o tercera vez si no sintiera algo por él, aun cuando no fuera tan problemático como lo intenso que experimentaba él.

Se sintió agradecida por no tener que responder ya que no podía nombrar o explicar del todo lo que le sucedía, aunque una parte de ella se entristeció por no responderle.

Llegando a las afueras del bosque Shikamaru se detuvo vio sus manos entrelazadas y luego al frente.

—Seria problemático volver así— rumores, preguntas, explicaciones. La idea no le agradaba pero la razón principal ella no merecía toda esa presión.

— ¡Ah!— tenía razón demasiadas preguntas y ella aun no tenía todas las respuestas.

Se soltaron y Hinata se sorprendió por la sensación que le dio, quería tomar su mano de nuevo.

Su cara confusa fue muy tentadora Shikamaru se acercó tomándola de la cintura y la beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos— susurró en su oído haciéndola respingar.

La soltó sonriendo logrando que avanzara.

.

—Hanabi chan— su hermana esperaba cerca de la casa. Con un gesto de cabeza saludó a Shikamaru y se volvió a su hermana.

—Yamanaka san me pidió te llevara a su casa.

— ¿Ino san?

—Sí.

Miró a Shikamaru pero él se tapaba la cara con una mano.

—E...está bien, nos vemos después Shikamaru kun.

Con un suspiro apartó su mano con una sonrisa resignada —En un rato— se despidió de la menor con la mano y desapareció.

— ¿A dónde va tan deprisa?

Hinata imaginó fácilmente que a casa de Ino antes que ella a advertirle que se comportara.

—No sé.

Caminó junto a su hermana y notó el paquete que traía.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Un encargo.

No pudo sacarle más a pesar de sus preguntas. Una vez que llegaron Ino las recibió sonriente.

—Pasen, pasen— las llevó a su recamara donde muchos accesorios descansaban en la cama y una Sakura con cara verde las esperaba.

—Ya puedes quitarte la mascarilla— soltó Ino al entrar. —Dúchate— le dijo a Hinata mientras Hanabi le daba el paquete —Tus cosas— explicó.

—Pero yo no...

—Ni lo intentes Hinata— acortó Sakura —No hay manera de pararla.

Ino la llevo hasta el baño mostrándole todo lo necesario y cerrando deprisa. Sin mucha idea de nada Hinata se duchó. Dentro del paquete estaban todas sus cosas, champú, jabón, ropa y… el regalo de Shikamaru. Tal vez Hanabi pensó que era el de Ino, esperaba que fuera así.

De vuelta a la habitación se encontró a Sakura ya con su rostro normal maquillando a Ino.

—Espera Sakura... — se libró de la ojiverde que suspiro sentándose junto a Hanabi.

—Para empezar pruébate este— le tendió una prenda.

—Ino san ¿qué sucede?

—Todas estaremos espectaculares— no espero respuesta y empujó a Hinata hasta un precario e improvisado cambia ropa al fondo de la habitación.

Si algo aprendió de Ino en todos los meses que habían pasado era que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había forma de sacárselo. Se vistió, era de hecho un lindo vestido en un tono lila y a pesar de no vestir así normalmente le gusto, no era revelador ni ajustado. Claro aun así salir en público...

—Sal o quito las sabanas— amenazó Ino.

—V...voy— salió sonrojada mirando al suelo.

—Linda— dijo Ino dando vueltas a su alrededor — ¿Verdad Sakura? el primero que elegí es el mejor, va con su personalidad.

Sakura sonrió, no sabía porque tanto afán por parte de la rubia pero el cambio era bastante —Te ves muy bien.

—No estoy segura de...

Tres pares de ojos la miraban serias, expectantes e Ino esperanzada. Se acercó tomándola de los hombros y girándola al espejo.

—Él estará deslumbrado— susurro para que sólo Hinata oyera.

Tras el bochorno normal una parte de ella deseo ver su expresión al verla.

La comida en la casa de los Yamanaka incluía a pocos invitados; Sakura, sus compañeros de equipo, Kurenai, y el equipo ocho. Hanabi fue invitada a quedarse pero se negó "Solo quería ver a onnesan"

Cuando tocaron la puerta la primera vez Hinata se envolvió en nervios, pero solo eran los Akimichi, sucedió lo mismo con la llegada de Kiba y Shino y luego con Kurenai.

Sostuvo a Hikaru que se lanzó hacia ella en cuanto la vio.

—No vayas a ensuciarla— le dijo Ino besando su mejilla.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo Hinata andaba por el pasillo de la entrada tras Hikaru. En cuanto le llegó la voz de Shikaku excusando su tardía el corazón de Hinata saltó. Atrapó y alzó a Hikaru apretándolo un poco contra ella como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

—Buenas noches— saludó el hombre al entrar junto a Inoichi.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, lamento la tardanza— Yoshino entró saludando y de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en ella. —Hinata san ¿cómo estás?— pasó a tomar a Hikaru quien fue con ella dejando libre a Hinata —Te ves muy linda.

El sonrojo en la chica fue tal que sorprendió a la mujer. Pero no fueron sus palabras lo que desencadenaron ese efecto, fue la mirada de par en par de Shikamaru.

—No te apenes cielo— dijo situándose a su lado — ¿Verdad que esta hermosa Shikamaru?

El chico miró a su madre, luego a su padre quien se detuvo en su camino, luego a Hinata que como imaginó miraba al suelo y supuso que pronto se desmayaría. Se aproximó a su madre acariciando a Hikaru que le dio los brazos, pero su madre no parecía dispuesta a cederlo aun.

—Si— comentó lo más tranquilo e indiferente que pudo. La sonrisa de su madre fue tan pronunciada que no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás.

—Vamos— oyó a su padre hablar y avanzaron donde los demás esperaban.

Al ver a Hinata no caminar dedujó lo que sucedió.

—Despierta— le dijo poniéndose a su lado.

—Ah— respingo.

Le sonrió, como la tranquilizaba esa sonrisa relajada.

Entraron al salón donde Yoshino saludaba a Ino y le daba un obsequio. Hikaru llegó hasta Shikamaru que lo alzó para saludarlo bien.

— ¿Te has portado bien?— el niño se apoyó en su cuello acurrucándose. Hinata encontró encantadora la escena.

—No se ha detenido en todo el día, está exhausto— dijo Kurenai acercándose mientras Ino tomaba una foto de los tres junto a Hikaru.

Shikamaru le lanzó una mirada sería algo dual, parte de él molesto por todo el show que armó y una pequeña parte agradecido. Cuando su lugar quedó junto al de Hinata para la cena la parte molesta empezó a aumentar.

Su padre y su madre lo miraban a cada momento tensando a Hinata que se removía incómoda. Lo increíble fue que al sentarse Kurenai al otro extremo de Hinata ésta se calmó al tener a Hikaru a su lado jugando. Toda su atención se fue al pequeño.

Tras cantar cumpleaños y comer pastel todos se retrataron con Ino. Hinata fue de las primeras así que fue con Kurenai que se despedía pues Hikaru se había dormido.

—Fue mucho para él.

Hinata acarició su mejilla —Lo imaginó.

Kiba llegó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro —Yo también estoy exhausto, entrene todo el día.

Hinata se ruborizó levemente antes de decir nada Shino apartaba a Kiba

—Tenemos misión mañana.

— ¿En serio?— Hinata lo vio sorprendida.

—Salimos a las siete. Debemos ir a descansar.

— ¿Qué?— Ino que apareció por detrás los vio decepcionada.

—Lo siento Ino san.

Ino hizo un puchero.

—Lo recompensaremos otro día. — Kiba lo comentó como si nada llamando la atención de Hinata.

Ino desvió la mirada y abrazó a Hinata, luego se separo despacio. La rubia se giró a los otros anunciando que debían irse pues tenían misión.

Hinata tomó sus cosas y lanzó una mirada rápida a Shikamaru, su regalo aun aguardaba en el fondo de la bolsa pero no podía entregarlo frente a tantas personas.

Tras despedirse Kiba y Shino la acompañaron a su casa como era costumbre.

—Hasta mañana.

Se despidieron en la entrada. Después de dejar la residencia de los Hyuga Kiba se removió incómodo.

— ¿A quién cree que engaña? ¿No se supone que es un genio?

—Tal vez su premura lo hizo olvidar las características principales de nuestro equipo. Grave error de su parte — apunto Shino imperturbable.

—Sí, si tal vez fue eso.

Se mantuvieron callados un rato.

El Inuzuka estiró los brazos —Es raro.

—Inesperado.

Kiba miró a Shino sorprendido, no espero respuesta a su comentario. Con su anterior observación Shino hubiera zanjado el tema.

—Muchas cosas inesperadas han sucedido— agregó Shino tranquilo pero el castaño detectó el toque de reproche en su voz.

Kiba se quedó de piedra ¡maldición! Shino era un dolor de cabeza.

.

Hinata no entró a la casa, se quedó fuera unos momentos y su cuerpo la traicionó mirando en dirección al tejado.

El Nara saltó y quedó frente a ella — ¿Hace cuánto sabes que estoy aquí?

—De...desde que llegamos— respondió sin mirarlo.

Shikamaru lo supuso.

_Ino lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la casa diciendo que necesitaba le trajera algo. Lo llevó por detrás mirándolo seria. _

—_No será una misión de un día ¿qué esperas? __—__ lo empujó con fuerza y sin pensar salto a un tejado en dirección a la mansión Hyuga. _

_Fue hasta que se detuvo en las sombras y los vio entrar que su cerebro recordó algo vital. _

_Equipo de rastreo. _

_Problemático. _

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en si continuar o devolverse, en pensar que decir que para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el sitio con los miembros del equipo ocho llegando. No podía creer aquel error de su parte.

—Está bien— dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco ante su expresión contrariada. —No mencionaran el asunto.

Así eran ellos, se apoyaban en silencio aún Kiba tan ruidoso era capaz de comportarse en ese tipo de cuestiones.

Se detuvo junto a ella —No creo que Kiba mantenga la boca cerrada.

Hinata sonrió —Lo hará.

— ¿Ah si?

La miró sorprendiéndose de su mirada indulgente, ella sabía algo que él no, pero no preguntaría.

De repente ella lo miró y respingó. La tensión regreso y desvió la mirada al tiempo que el rubor aparecía en su rostro.

Shikamaru temió que fuera todo demasiado rápido, ya era difícil de asimilar para él ¿cómo seria para ella?

—Sólo vine a despedirme— casi dice ten cuidado, pero ella era una kunoichi y no la subestimaba. No quería insultarla o hacerla pensar que no creía en ella.

Hinata sonrió entendiendo entre líneas. —Seré cuidadosa— dijo conmovida por su preocupación. Luego recordó el obsequio.

—Yo…— sacó despacio el paquete —Lo compre antes de irnos a misión, no es gran cosa— lo ofreció sin mirarlo —S… sólo un libro que tal vez…

—Gracias— interrumpió el sonriendo y tomando el regalo.

Despacio levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos apenada. Se acercó y la besó en la frente.

—Nos vemos.

Hinata lo vio irse con una suave sonrisa y un calor expidiéndose en su pecho, mientras sus latidos resonaban fuerte en su cabeza.

...

— ¿A dónde va tan deprisa Hinata sama? — casi fue un borrón pasando por la cocina.

—Nii san— Se detuvo y saludo con una reverencia —Voy a saludar a Kurenai sensei.

—No la retraso más entonces. — su prima adoraba a su ahijado, nada más llegar de la misión se alisto para ir a verlo.

—Hasta luego Nii san. — Se fue apresurada.

—Anda muy animada. — la pequeña entró viendo por la ventana.

Hanabi fue rebasada en el pasillo recibiendo sólo un buen día Hanabi chan.

—Eso parece.

.

Su misión duro poco más de cinco días al regresar a la aldea dio el reporte y tras tomar una ducha fue a saludar a Kurenai.

No fue hasta que ella le indico que Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru estaban en misión que aceptó para sí misma que su urgencia en no descansar e ir a visitarla fue para verlo porque creyó que él estaría ahí.

Los siguientes cuatro días pasaron muy lentamente en medio de entrenamientos y cuidando a su ahijado, según Kurenai el equipo diez regresaría mañana.

Ese día entrenaba en el río. Cuando hacia ese tipo de entrenamiento prefería estar sola ya que practicaba sin la chamarra, ya que mojada era muy pesada. Le gustaba practicar el puño suave en el agua ver su chakra levantar y moldear el agua era relajante.

Pasado el medio día comió algo ligero y volvió al entrenamiento tratando de concentrarse. Durante esos días se había descubierto pensando en cuanto quedaba para que regresaran.

Fue casi a las tres de la tarde que entró en su rango de visión, fue curioso como no pensó, su cuerpo se movió solo.

Se puso la chamarra y corrió por el bosque sonriendo.

Una agitada Hinata sonrojada, pero con mirada alegre apareció frente al Nara en minutos.

Una lenta sonrisa de lado surgió en su rostro. —No se puede sorprender al Byakugan.

No creyó sentirse tan contenta de verlo de nuevo, quería echar a correr pero su cuerpo no parecía obedecer y su mente de repente funcionó de nuevo ¿que planeaba hacer? ¿Lanzarse a sus brazos? La idea misma la avergonzó.

Shikamaru cruzó el espacio que los separaba sacando las manos de los bolsillos despreocupadamente. —Estoy de vuelta.

Hinata sonrió olvidando sus reparos —Bienvenido.

El chico se inclinó y rozó sus labios con cuidado. Se apartó desviando la mirada, se la pasó deseando hacer eso los últimos días.

Hinata se mordió el labio sin asumir del todo lo mucho que deseo ese contacto, no era incorrecto, pero la abrumaba comprender que se sentía muy feliz.

Cuando el chico notó su actitud cabizbaja y nerviosa una idea cruzó su mente, ¿Y si en todos esos días se arrepintió o pensó mejor lo sucedido?

—Hinata yo...

Ella lo miró y sus ojos brillosos lo asustaron. ¿La había hecho llorar?

Hinata notó su expresión de alarma y no supo qué hacer ¿cómo explicar lo que le sucedía? expresarlo era muy vergonzoso.

—Lo siento no debí...

—No es eso— soltó deprisa y luego bajo la mirada.

Completamente anonadado trago grueso —No… no entiendo.

Él estaba haciéndose ideas equivocadas. No podía permitirse ser tímida, seria mal interpretada, por sus miedos lo hería. Tomó aire y valor —Estoy feliz de verte— se cubrió la cara con sus manos y se agachó deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

Tras el shock inicial Shikamaru se inclinó a su lado y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, mirando hacia un lado sonrojado le murmuró. —Yo también lo estoy.

Cuando por fin la logró poner en pie la tomó de la mano para caminar, pero ella no parecía muy entusiasmada.

— ¿Aun no quieres volver?

Negó sin mirarlo.

Sonrió llevándola bajo un enorme árbol y sentándose. Hinata se sentó a su lado mirándolo de reojo.

Esa actitud tímida le encantaba, era tierna y dulce, estiró la mano rodeando su cintura y acercándola a él.

Hinata se dejo llevar y se encontró cómoda a su lado.

— ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Hace cuatro días.

—Salí un día antes de tu regreso.

Asintió.

—Vi a Hikaru, creo que creció un par de centímetros.

Hinata rió ella también lo pensó cuando regreso y Kurenai le dijo que exageraba. Luego pensó en algo y se animo a preguntar.

— ¿Fuiste ahí primero?

—Si— pensó si confesar o no. Suspiro, ya tenían suficiente con la timidez y vergüenza de Hinata, además él era el chico —Creí que estarías ahí. Quería verte.

Hinata se acurrucó contra él sonriendo pues ella pensó lo mismo. —Y...yo también fui deprisa al llegar.

Esa afirmación subió los ánimos del muchacho. Tal vez, sólo tal vez ella también sentía algo fuerte por él.

...

Al día siguiente Kurenai partió en misión.

Al principio Chouji e Ino se encargaron en la mañana de Hikaru. Kiba llegó para que fueran al parque a jugar con Akamaru, Ino se fue cuando llegaron Shikamaru, Hinata y Shino al almuerzo.

Media hora después Chouji se sintió enfermo, Kiba y Shino se lo llevaron al hospital. El rubor centellante de Hinata y el suspiro cansado de Shikamaru indicaron lo mismo; sus amigos lo sabían, lo sabían y los dejaban solos.

—Eso fue embarazoso. — comentó rascándose la cabeza incómodo.

Hinata asintió débilmente.

Se entretuvieron un rato con Hikaru hasta que se durmió y se quedaron sin nada que hacer.

—Kiba kun y Akamaru lo cansaron. — dijo Hinata luchando por liberar la tensión.

—Así parece.

Se miraron y el suave rubor los invadió, miraron a otro lado sintiéndose sobrepasados por la situación.

— ¿Jugamos shoji? — pregunto el genio en un arrebato.

Hinata levanto la cabeza aliviada —S...si.

Después del primer juego se relajaron y pasaron entretenidos la tarde.

Shikamaru se sorprendió cuando Hinata empezó a ver sus trampas y evitarlas.

—Aprendes rápido.

—No tanto, pero empiezo a entender tu forma de jugar.

El Nara sonrió como si ese comentario lo retara. Hinata se arrepintió de su observación momentos después la Hyuga perdía en un parpadeo.

—Me engañaste— se acercó al tablero examinando la jugada —Has estado haciéndolo fácil. — lo miro seria con un deje de ¿acusación?

—Más o menos— respondió reprimiendo una sonrisa una sensación de diversión nueva se despertó.

Otra vez ese gesto infantil que le mostró hace meses.

Se medio incorporó y la besó, eso la sorprendió pero ella respondió el beso.

—La primera vez— dijo apartándose y tomándola de la mano para ponerla en pie —Que supe lo que sentía fue jugando shoji.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho — ¿De...desde entonces?

Asintió rodeándola con cuidado, rozó su mejilla con la punta de la nariz haciendo que se estremeciera, luego despacio la besó. Hinata suspiró contra sus labios sintiendo que todo giraba a su alrededor. Las piernas le fallaron logrando que el chico la mirara satisfecho, desvió la mirada incapaz de verlo.

—Aquí— la llevo al sofá donde se sentaron, la rodeó despreocupadamente. Hinata se acurruco a su lado sorprendida de lo mucho que le gustaba aquello.

.

Entró con cuidado muy silenciosamente pues era tarde y no quería alertarlos. Fue algo que nunca espero pero vio nacer y crecer frente a sus ojos.

Sonrió al descubrirlos profundamente dormidos en su sofá, ella apoyada en el pecho del chico que la rodeaba perezosamente por la cintura. Siguió despacio hasta la habitación del fondo donde su pequeño descansaba con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Lo besó en la frente con dulzura, debió ser un buen día a cargo de sus padrinos. Mirando el rostro tranquilo del pequeño se sumergió en sus recuerdos...

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, en este capitulo la parte final es donde se situaba parte del prologo.

Espero les gustara, realmente me ha parecido lindo escribir de ellos creo que no hay mucho par ahí de esta pareja pero a mí me encantan.

Me preguntaron de quien estaba enamorada Ino, ya muchas han adivinado sólo diré que también pienso que pueden ser una combinación interesante.

Creo que si van a hacer 8 capítulos, es corto pero me parece que el ritmo va bien y no tendría como extenderlo. Lo que he pensado da sólo para esa cantidad en esta historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y me animan, sus comentarios son importantes para mí me ayudan a saber que tan bien o no voy en la historia.

Saludos y feliz fin de semana.


	8. Inesperado

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Inesperado**

**.**

**.**

Fue a mediados de noviembre cuando tras su misión los equipos ocho y diez se encontraron a mitad del camino de regreso a la aldea.

Kiba los ubicó y decidieron interceptarlos en su camino.

—Oy— saludó el castaño apareciendo frente a ellos —Son descuidados, los localizamos fácilmente.

—Buenas tardes— saludó Hinata a su lado con gesto de disculpa por el comentario de Kiba.

Shino saludó con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

—Que tengas un olfato anormal no nos hace descuidados. — soltó Ino cruzándose de brazos, ellos eran un buen equipo.

— ¿A quién le dices anormal?— Kiba dio un paso adelante. —Tú eres la que se mete en la cabeza de las personas.

—Es una técnica para interrogatorios— dijo ofendida descruzándose de brazos.

—Y la mía es de rastreo.

Con un suspiro Shikamaru y Chouji avanzaron hasta los otros dos dejando las pullas de sus compañeros atrás.

— ¿Fue bien su misión?— preguntó el Nara con normalidad.

—S...si.

En el tiempo transcurrido habían logrado un nivel de naturalidad ante los demás, por supuesto no faltaban las miradas y roces intencionados. Cuando estaban solos cuidando de Hikaru, se permitían más libertad, un beso robado aquí y allá, al final del día acababan sentados en el sofá abrazados en silencio.

La primera vez que Kurenai los encontró así Hinata sufrió un pequeño ataque tratando de explicarse, pero la mujer puso una mano en su cabeza y le sonrió.

—No tienes que explicarme nada.

Después de ese día Kurenai los encontró en situaciones similares, Hinata sentada acariciando su cabello y Shikamaru apoyado en su regazo dormitando. Esa vez casi lo tira al suelo cuando la vio entrar.

La sensación en Hinata era de tranquilidad. Le parecía que estar de esa forma con Shikamaru era lo normal, congeniaban y cada detalle o movimiento era parte de un todo que calzaba perfectamente entre los dos. Cada vez que lo veía su corazón saltaba fuerte en su pecho, y cuando él la estrechaba se sentía como una chica, despertaba su parte dormida.

De vuelta en su trayecto a la aldea caminaban despacio, lo que tenía alterado a Kiba que prefería correr en todo momento.

— ¿Siempre son así?

—Cuando no hay prisa sí— respondió Chouji.

—Ya— respondió Kiba comprendiendo.

—Eres demasiado enérgico— soltó Ino estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

— ¿Te parece malo?— preguntó Kiba alzando una ceja.

Ella ni lo miró — ¿Y qué tiene de bueno?

Fue rápido, en un santiamén el grito sorprendido de Ino se esfumó cuando Kiba la subió a Akamaru y saltaron por las ramas del árbol más cercano.

— ¿Qué fue e...? — comenzó Chouji pero la risa suave de Hinata lo interrumpió.

Cuando la chica notó su mirada interrogante se sonrojo un poco.

—Va a demostrarle que tiene de bueno. — explicó sin mirarlo.

Kiba amaba sentir el viento en su rostro y la velocidad. Además claro, de presumir lo genial que era Akamaru.

Chouji se encogió de hombros y de adelantó para alcanzar a Shino.

Hinata se sintió observada y se encontró con la mirada de Shikamaru — ¿Pasa algo?

Negó tomando su mano, el efecto fue inmediato. El rubor empezó a teñir su rostro.

Shino y Chouji avanzaban en silencio ignorando a pareja de atrás.

Lo que sucedió después fue en segundos.

Shino detuvo su paso, Hinata miró al frente alerta liberando su mano, formó sellos y activó el Byakugan.

Shikamaru prestó atención a su alrededor y en ese momento Kiba apareció dejando a una confundida Ino en el suelo.

—Son catorce— Hinata inició su informe —Se acercan, estarán aquí en unos segundos.

— ¿Sus niveles?— preguntó Shino preparado.

—Solo tres de ellos son considerables, los demás promedio.

—No son de la aldea— apuntó Kiba —Su olor es extraño, alguna mezcla con azufre.

Durante el análisis Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru comprendieron lo que sucedía y asimilaron su posición.

—Indícame alguno de los fuertes Hinata— en la voz del castaño relucía emoción.

Ino lo miró alucinada ¿qué clase de actitud temeraria era esa? estaba por reñirlo —Tú...

—De los primeros tres en llegar, ellos lideran el grupo. — Hinata asumió su posición de combate.

La rubia vio a Hinata ¿por qué lo alentaba?

—Ino— Shikamaru llamó su atención.

La rubia se situó junto a Chouji esperando.

—Vaya, vaya pequeños de la hoja.

Tras las palabras los hombres aparecieron, tal como dijo Hinata tres con ropas llamativas parecían liderar a los demás.

— ¿De qué serán capaces ninjas de una de las grandes naciones de la alianza? — todos rieron.

Kiba sonrió —Con gusto te lo mostrare— su respuesta fue acompañada de un gruñido de Akamaru.

La tensión creció y fue uno de los hombres de atrás que inició la pelea.

Kiba se enzarzó en una lucha con uno de los líderes, Shino fue por el otro y Shikamaru se quedo con el que restaba.

Ino y Chouji peleaban espalda con espalda acabando pronto con sus oponentes.

Hinata por su lado repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra inhabilitando a sus enemigos.

Rápidamente Kiba acabó con su oponente, algo decepcionado de la poca batalla que dio. Lo mismo pasó con Shino, que ya desplegaba sus insectos hacía los otros atacantes. Shikamaru logró detener a su rival lo suficiente para que Chouji lo acabara con su potente puño.

Se volteó viendo a Hinata luchar con los últimos tres ¿Por qué no acudían en su ayuda Shino y Kiba? fue en su dirección cuando un cuarto tipo saltó sobre ella con una katana.

Con un giró delicado Hinata se deshizo de los cuatro lanzándolos en distintas direcciones, cuando alzó la mirada se topo a Shikamaru a unos pasos completamente serio.

Se acercó confundida y notó que no se movía. Llego a él buscando alguna herida preocupada pues mientras peleaba no vio que tuviera dificultades en su lucha. En cuanto se acerco él lo observó algo ido con una expresión que le desconocía pero que la estremeció. Preocupado no era la palabra para describirlo, era algo más intenso.

Sin pensar estiró el brazo y tomó su mano.

—Todo está bien.

El Nara reaccionó, la atrajó haciéndola chocar con su pecho y la rodeó con un brazo.

— ¿Shi...kamaru kun?— se sonrojó de inmediato.

Su mente comprendió pero su cuerpo no. Kiba y Shino no acudieron en su ayuda porque no la necesitaba, podía defenderse sola, aun cuando el tipo con la katana la atacó por la espalda ella tenía el Byakugan y todo lo veía. Normalmente esa información la usaría en batalla de manera calculada, en situaciones de peligro siempre podía analizar los movimientos de Chouji e Ino en sus estrategias, pero fue diferente esta vez.

Recordó a Asuma, la forma en que murió frente a él sin poder hacer nada. La idea de perder a Hinata lo paralizó.

Hinata por fin entendió. Olvidó a todos y lo rodeó con sus brazos, alzó su rostro para tratar de mirarlo.

—Estoy bien— susurró —Estoy contigo.

La cara de los demás era digna de recordar, por fin Ino reaccionó y vio a Shino encargándose de asegurar a los tipos, al parecer el ignoró lo sucedido. Se puso a ayudarlo y pronto Chouji y Kiba se les unieron.

Shikamaru la soltó segundos después, cuando se fijaron los otros se habían encargado de atar a todos y Shino envió un mensaje a la aldea.

—Deberíamos esperar, los ANBU llegaran en un par de horas.

— ¿Y si se despiertan? — Ino no tenía ganas de ser atacados de nuevo.

—Mis insectos los dormirán lo suficiente.

Hinata no los miraba directamente y hasta Shikamaru lucía un suave sonrojo.

— ¿Ya están bien?— el humor en la voz de Kiba era evidente. Ya no había excusa ni salida posible.

El Nara suspiró —Sé que saben y saben que sabemos, ya déjalo.

Kiba sonrió ante la reacción de Hinata, su amiga podía pasar ahora por un faro rojo incandescente.

—Pero ya que todos sabemos... — las posibilidades eran infinitas.

—Kiba kun— soltó alarmada Hinata, si él empezaba a hacer bromas...

— ¿Realmente quieres seguir?— Shikamaru metió las manos en los bolsillos mirando a Kiba perezosamente —Sería problemático pero si insistes...

—Suficiente— Ino intercedió. —No vamos a molestar a nadie, no somos niños.

—Yo hare guardia— Shino se fue junto a los dormidos prisioneros.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros tomó a Hinata de la mano y se la llevó.

Chouji los observó alejarse —Supongo que ya serán más relajados frente a nosotros.

Ino se puso tensa y no lo vio —Tal vez.

—Sentía que no confiaban en nosotros. — comentó Chouji, aun si era una pequeña parte de él lo había pensado.

— ¡No es eso!— dijo la rubia mirándolo —Quiero decir…— rectificó ante la mirada sorprendida de Chouji —Es sólo que... es complicado.

Kiba rodó los ojos —Vamos Akamaru, será mejor acompañar a Shino.

.

A penas se separaron de los otros Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza con su mano libre.

—Lamento eso— no quería que ella pensara que no confiaba en sus habilidades, o que era un imprudente.

—Sólo…— bajó la mirada —Te preocupaste por mí.

Al comprender lo profundo de su temor al verla en una situación que él considero peligrosa sintió una enorme calidez.

—No es que no confié...

—Lo sé— lo interrumpió —Yo... yo vigile tus movimientos en todo momento— confesó sin verlo.

El Nara le alzó el mentón encontrándose los ojos claros que lo observaban con timidez.

Se acercó hasta que ella cerró los ojos, unió sus labios mientras rodeaba su cintura y la acercaba.

Probó de nuevo algo que había intentado una vez y que sólo logró hacerla apartarse apenada y que no fuera capaz de verlo a la cara el resto de la tarde. Se abrió paso a su boca hundiendo su lengua húmeda en su interior, la sintió estremecerse pero esta vez no se apartó apenada, si no que suspiró aferrándose a su chaleco. Acarició su lengua sintiendo su corazón martillar en sus oídos al notar la tímida respuesta de la chica.

Se apoyó en el árbol para no trastabillar mientras subía una mano a su mejilla, se retiró para tomar aire y se topó con Hinata aun con los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos. Ella abrió los ojos aturdida, sin darle tiempo a nada la acercó de nuevo besándola.

Despacio casi perezosamente acarició su espalda con suavidad, llegó a su cintura y la aferró con fuerza. Se apartaron para respirar y colocó su frente contra la de ella.

"Te quiero" quiso decir "Te quiero y no sabes cuánto" pero calló, guardo esa confesión para sí porque no era el momento o tal vez por miedo a ser rechazado.

Se unieron a los otros poco antes de que llegaran los ANBU.

Tras explicar lo sucedido se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, sólo dos horas y estarían en casa.

...

— ¿Cuándo lo harán público? — Sentada junto a Hikaru lo dejaba tratar de comer solo.

—Déjalo.

—No— detuvo a tiempo el tazón para que no se volcara —Así corazón— indicó sosteniéndole la cuchara al niño.

— ¿Le temes a los Hyuga?

Shikamaru rodó los ojos. No es que no lo hubiera pensado, pero era más complicado que eso.

— ¿Crees que aun es muy pronto?

Bufó, detestaba que Ino acertara en sus especulaciones.

—Paso algo en tu cumpleaños ¿cierto? Fue cuando empezaron. — No recibió respuesta —Si es así, cumplen tres meses mañana.

Se cansó —No es como si estuviéramos saliendo Ino, ni siquiera sé cómo llamar a lo que tenemos.

La vio molesto y la encontró sonriendo. ¡Rayos!

—No importa ¿qué le diste al cumplirse el mes?

— ¿El mes? ¿Darle?— estaba demasiado confundido sobre lo que pasaba en ese entonces para pensar en otra cosa.

Su expresión se volvió sombría —Shikamaru no me digas que al mes y los dos meses no le diste nada.

— ¿Se supone que debía dar algo? — había oído de navidad y san Valentín, y se había quejado de ambos, pero no sabía a qué se refería Ino.

—Por supuesto baka. ¿Hinata no dijo nada? ¿No se puso triste cerca de esas fechas o hizo algo especial?

Lo pensó —No— luego recordó —Hizo un pastel en casa de Kurenai una vez.

No recordaba la fecha exacta y no podía asegurar que fuera especial, Hinata cocinaba seguido. Kurenai decía que planeaba hacerla subir de peso.

Ino se tapo la cara. Probablemente para Hinata tampoco era así, de hecho ella y Shikamaru tenían eso en común, no le daban muchas vueltas a ese tipo de cosas. Hinata posiblemente conocía lo suficiente a Shikamaru para entender su forma de pensar.

Se volvió a Hikaru y le ayudó con su bocado. —Debes darle algo, redimirte, pasar el día juntos y comprarle un obsequio.

—Mañana estaré todo el día en junta con enviados de la arena.

Ino frunció el ceño —Para navidad, haz algo ese día y claro el veintisiete es su cumpleaños, debes planear algo especial para ella.

Al no obtener respuesta se volteó y se encontró a su amigo con una expresión de pánico que no le conocía. Casi se echa a reír.

—Hinata es tan sencilla que hasta unas flores le bastarían.

Vio la chispa en los ojos negros y sonrió, su amigo había tenido una idea.

…

Su idea se vino abajo cuando fue a la mansión Hyuga y Neji con mala cara le informó que Hinata y su equipo salió de misión tan sólo momentos antes.

Era veintitrés de diciembre, fue un pedido especial del Kazekage tras la reunión por lo que partieron en cuanto recibieron la orden a primera hora.

Shikamaru se despidió de Neji y salió pensando en lo que iba hacer ahora.

Estaba por irse cuando Hanabi Hyuga salió quien sabe de dónde y se detuvo frente a él.

—Buenos días — saludó educadamente la pequeña.

—Buenos días — respondió incómodo por la seriedad de la menor.

—Dijo "Lo siento estaré de vuelta el veintinueve"— la pequeña lo miró con esos ojos fríos y directos —"La misión no es peligrosa"

Se inclinó despidiéndose, se giró y se fue.

El Nara salió de los terrenos comprendiendo lo último, era un "No te preocupes"

— ¿No están?— casi gritó.

Había ido a avisarle a Ino en la florería.

—No grites— retrasaría su obsequio, eso era todo.

— ¿Por qué no aviso? Vienes y te enteras por terceras personas.

Shikamaru la miro interesado —Les avisaron a primera hora, se fueron cuanto antes.

La rubia cortaba con fuerza innecesaria unos tallos —Aun así.

—No te molestes con él, no tenía con quien dejarte mensaje— dijo al no poder pasar por alto la indignación de su compañera.

Se volvió con las tijeras en mano — ¿Qué?

—Hanabi puede recibir un mensaje de su hermana y transmitirlo sin cuestionarla, Kiba no tiene nadie que haga eso por él.

Se fue disfrutando ver la mandíbula de Ino a punto de desprenderse.

— ¿Desde cuándo?— lo detuvo su voz.

No se giró a verla. —Lo supe el día que Kiba te cargo sobre Akamaru— La vio de reojo —Y por tu reacción ante su actitud en la batalla.

La rubia apretó los puños — ¿Se lo dijiste a Hinata?

—Ella lo sabe desde antes— lo supo cuando recordó lo que dijo la noche de la fiesta de Ino.

— ¿Cómo…? — ella no era como ellos tan transparente.

Suspiró —Olvidas que son especialistas en rastreo.

Se quedo sola pensando. Hinata nunca mencionó nada, aun cuando ella si le hacía preguntas sobre su "relación" con Shikamaru.

_"Ino san está enamorada" _

Podría ser... ¿qué lo supo desde ese día?

...

Shikamaru con ayuda de Ino preparó el presente para Hinata, le daría dos obsequios el día de su regreso.

Noche buena lo pasó en casa de Kurenai con su ahijado.

Hinata dejo sus regalos en casa de la mujer, había uno para Chouji que era un pase por tres meses a la BBQ, para Ino un set de maquillaje, para Kurenai un libro que no alcanzo a ver bien, un camión para Hikaru. Para él había un suéter.

—Tejido a mano— dijo Ino sonriendo — ¿Cómo se lo agradecerás?— comento pícara.

—Te lo diré cuando me digas que te dio Ki... — la rubia saltó sobre él sin dejarlo terminar.

…

Estaban descansando en su camino de regreso.

La misión en la arena era sumamente sencilla, simplemente debían localizar un par de minas terrestres viejas. No descansaron mucho y salieron casi de inmediato.

El desierto era horrible y en cuanto salieron descansaron un par de horas.

Pasada la media noche los chicos se acercaron a Hinata.

—Feliz cumpleaños— dijo Kiba sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa —No hay nada que darte, pero sé sincera no es el peor cumpleaños que has tenido.

Hinata sonrió, el día de su cumpleaños número trece casi mueren de hipotermia. —Cierto.

—Tus presentes están en casa, salimos de prisa— Shino se sentó a su lado también.

—No se preocupen.

—Pero Kiba ¿acaso no compraste en la arena un anillo?

— ¿Eh?— diablos ¿lo vio? —Eso...

—No es para mí— atajó Hinata.

—Ya veo es para Ino Yamanaka.

El chico no respondió. Sabía que sus compañeros estaban al tanto, el más mínimo cambio en chakra, esencia, cualquier cosa ellos lo notarían.

—Le gustara — dijo Hinata calmándolo.

— ¿Tú también lo viste? — había sido sigiloso y precavido o eso pensó.

Hinata lo miró culpable —Lo siento.

—Olvídalo — cambio de tema — ¿Qué le diste a Shikamaru?

—Ah— se sonrojó.

—No tienes que responder — era su cumpleaños, Kiba podía evitar avergonzar a su compañera ese día.

El castaño frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué? Ya saben que regalare yo.

—Por tu incompetencia. — la actitud sospechosa fue lo que lo puso en evidencia.

— ¡Oye!

Hinata suspiró en medio de la discusión de los muchachos, luego sonrió, realmente los quería mucho.

...

Konohamaru encontró a Ino y Chouji en su camino a entrenar.

—Buenos días, el Hokage envía esto.

Chouji lo tomó —Gracias.

— ¿Qué dice? — preguntó Ino curiosa.

—Solicita a dos miembros de nuestro equipo para acompañar a Sai en una misión.

— ¿Qué? — leyó la nota e hizo un puchero.

—No específica quienes, podemos ir Shikamaru y yo.

Ino lo pensó. Según Shikamaru Hinata regresaría mañana y ella esperaba que el dormido de su amigo se declarara por fin, no podía seguir retrasando el asunto.

—No, iremos nosotros dos. Shikamaru está en reunión con su clan. Veamos al Hokage y partamos pronto.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto.

Kakashi recibió a los jóvenes y explicó que era un simple encuentro para intercambiar documentos, pero no quería enviar a Sai solo.

—Saldrán en una hora.

Iban camino a la salida cuando Shikamaru cayó frente a ellos.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaron? — debieron elegir entre los tres quienes acompañarían a Sai.

Llego preparado para partir él también, ya que Ino era la única chica del equipo podía quedarse y él tomaría su lugar.

—Tú debes quedarte. — Ino lo miró resuelta.

Bufó cansado —No sé qué planeas Ino…

—Nada, tienes algo planeado para mañana, no debes posponerlo.

Comprendió. Su amiga tenía un serio complejo de casamentera. —Ino…

Chouji intervino —Déjalo Shikamaru ya lo decidimos. Además no es una misión peligrosa. — Al verlo a punto de protestar continuo —Ya conoces a Ino ¿Cómo planeas disuadirla?

Ino se cruzó de brazos y observó altiva.

Al final ellos se marcharon dejándolo atrás.

Tenían dos horas de haberse ido. Había subido a lo alto de un edificio desde donde podía observar la entrada de la aldea.

—No es como si fuera a regresar antes— ella dijo que el veintinueve.

Probablemente Kiba y Shino ya le habrían deseado feliz cumpleaños. Revisó la cajita en su bolsillo. Su obsequio era un intento por ser el mejor que podría recibir Hinata, esperaba atinar y sorprenderla cuando llegara pasado mañana.

Dos personas ingresaron a la aldea iban con capas que no permitían ver sus rostros. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, su mano bajó a su porta armas.

Cuando los guardias les hablaron uno alzó la mano quitándose la capa y mostrando su rostro. Shikamaru se quedó rígido en su sitio.

Naruto estaba de vuelta.

Su regalo de repente se volvió insignificante.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, a un capitulo del final Naruto regresa.

Tal como predijo **Okashira** en un review, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, el review 100 de la historia lo dejaste tú ^^

Gracias también a **Anna** por sus observaciones, traté de tener más cuidado en este.

**Y a todas las demás que siguen leyendo y comentando muchísimas gracias.**

Saludos a todas y feliz semana.


	9. Confesiones

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Confesión**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Naruto había regresado.

Ahí estaba sacándose la capa dejando ver su centellante ropa naranja y su llamativo cabello rubio.

Su mente ya había pensando en esa posibilidad, sólo que la parte irracional había enterrado esa idea muy profundo. Se quedó mirándolo conversar con Izumo y Koketsu, luego se puso de nuevo la capa y se adentró en la aldea.

Sin pensar mucho fue hacia la entrada.

— ¿Ese era Naruto?

Izumo lo vio aun sorprendido —Sí y traía a Sasuke.

Koketsu asintió —Van a conversar con el Hokage.

— ¿Se quedaran?

La pregunta extrañó a los hombres. —Dijo que hasta año nuevo.

—Ya veo. Después de todo si iré a alcanzar a mi equipo y a Sai.

—Entendido.

Salió de la aldea sin mirar atrás.

Podía ver fácilmente lo que pasaría. Hinata regresaría y se encontraría en un dilema, siempre supo que aunque ella lo estimaba no podía compararlo a un amor de toda la vida por Naruto.

Estaría confundida y al ver a Naruto todos sus sentimientos resurgirían. Con su carácter amable no sabría cómo enfrentarlo y hasta podría quedarse a su lado por culpa o lástima.

No quería eso, seguido pensaba que en cualquier instante podría llegar el momento en que todo acabara. Que la burbuja donde se dejó envolver se reventaría y por el bien de Hikaru debía llevar la situación de la forma más madura posible. No podía imaginar una relación de tensión con Hinata el resto de su vida. La idea le dolió, pero era parte de los contras de permitir darle paso a sus sentimientos, una consecuencia de dejarse llevar e ir tan lejos.

—Y ahora huyó a una misión que no me asignaron.

No, no estaba huyendo, le estaba dando tiempo y espacio a Hinata. Y también se lo daba a él.

...

—Vas apurada— dijo Kiba divertido.

—Al igual que tú— resto importancia Shino.

Lo vio aburrido —Nadie te preguntó.

—Sólo apuntaba un hecho — los dos habían insistido en avanzar lo más rápido posible.

—Pues guárdate tus apuntes.

Hinata sonrió. Ya veían la entrada a la aldea, no podía creer que hicieran tiempo récord, pronto anochecería pero regresaron un día antes.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes— contestó Hinata.

—No van a creer quienes están en la aldea.

Los muchachos los miraron sin idea.

—Naruto y Sasuke, se quedaron hasta año nuevo.

Kiba miró de inmediato a Hinata, la chica estaba ida sin expresión.

—Vamos Hinata— la tomó del brazo y la llevo, ella caminó por reflejo.

—Yo entregare el informe— anunció Shino mientras se marchaba.

—Te llevare a casa — dijo el castaño.

—Estoy bien Kiba kun.

El muchacho la soltó —Te acompañare de todas formas.

—Lo sé.

Naruto había vuelto y traía a Sasuke. Aunque fuese una visita significaba que había avanzado, eso la hizo feliz. Sabía cuanto significaba aquello para el rubio.

Llegando a la mansión Kiba la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sé honesta con tus sentimientos y decide con base a eso — Se puso frente a ella —No te retengas por miedo a herir a alguien Hinata, con el tiempo si no eres franca será peor.

Al principio no entendió de que hablaba su amigo, pero luego comprendió —Gracias.

Se dio una ducha tras saludar a su hermana que le informó que dio su mensaje. Le dio una larga mirada, podía imaginar que tenía muchas preguntas pero no dijo nada, se lo agradeció. Cuando salió se topó con Neji.

—Naruto está en la aldea.

—Eso escuche.

La miró extrañado luego pareció comprender.

—Ya veo— no eran ideas suyas la cercanía del Nara.

Sintió vergüenza ¿era tan transparente? —Iré a ver a Kurenai sensei.

Estuvo ansiando volver para ver a Shikamaru y eso no había cambiado. Sin embargo esperaba que él no le hiciera preguntas porque estaba confundida en varios aspectos.

No había vuelto a pensar en Naruto, para ser sincera tenía meses sin hacerlo. No podía nombrar lo que sintió cuando supo que estaba de vuelta, estaba la alegría de saber que estaba sano y traía a su amigo. Fue lo único que pensó al inicio antes de que Kiba hablara con ella.

—Hinata— la mujer sonrió en cuanto abrió la puerta y la vio — ¿Regresaste hoy?

—Hace un rato.

—Hikaru duerme— señaló el sofá donde el niño descansaba.

Hinata se acercó y sonrió mirándolo.

— ¿Ya sabes? — preguntó con cuidado Kurenai.

—Sí.

Suspiró —Él en realidad no tenía que ir a esa misión.

La Hyuga frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué misión? — creyó que hablaba de la visita de Naruto.

—Sai, Ino y Chouji salieron en misión ayer después de medio día. Shikamaru se fue tras ellos unas dos horas después.

— ¿Por qué? — era algo tan impulsivo, no era propio de él.

—Naruto llegó ayer, en la tarde.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, él se había ido por la llegada de Naruto. Se giró no muy segura de que hacer o donde ir.

—Busca a Naruto.

— ¿Cómo?

La mujer sonrió por experiencia podía deducir muchas cosas. —Sólo necesitas ver a Naruto.

Hinata salió y atravesó la aldea. Cuando estaba a punto de usar el Byakugan lo encontró mientras cruzaba una la calle.

Él la notó y caminó a ella sonriendo. —Hola Hinata.

Todo quedo claro ante ella. Esa sonrisa que la salvo y mantuvo por tanto tiempo, esos ojos azules sinceros y luminosos.

—Hola. — dijo con una sonrisa. —Bienvenido de vuelta Naruto kun.

—Ha pasado tiempo ¿eh?

—Bastante— reconoció.

Él lucia más maduro y feliz. Buscó a Sasuke con la mirada pero no lo vio.

—Me dijeron que volvió también Uchiha kun.

—Sí— Naruto casi saltó de alegría al confirmárselo —Esta con Kakashi sensei.

—Ya veo. Debes estar muy feliz.

—No nos quedaremos— en sus ojos por un segundo pasó una sombra —Sasuke aun no está listo para volver.

Podía imaginarlo, lo sucedido fue muy grave.

—Debe ser difícil, pero con la ayuda de Naruto kun sé que podrá superarlo, cuando sea el tiempo— Lo daba por hecho sabía el poder que tenía Naruto.

—Gracias— ella siempre sabía cómo animarlo. — ¿Sucede algo?

Ella sonreía suavemente.

—Sólo estoy agradecida de haber conocido a Naruto kun— se ruborizó un poco.

Naruto se sonrojó levemente también —Pero qué dices.

Como explicarle lo mucho que la ayudó sin saber, siempre se lo agradecería, pero ahora entendía lo que Ino dijo la otra vez.

—He aprendido mucho de Naruto kun, siempre será mi ejemplo a seguir para no rendirme y ser más fuerte.

Naruto la vio sorprendido ella lucía distinta, había algo en ella que antes no había notado o que antes no estaba ahí. Parecía segura y confiada.

—Hinata san.

Se giró a una mujer que había visto en varias ocasiones en la florería de los Yamanaka.

— ¿Sí?

—Por fin la encuentro— La mujer no entendía nada.

Siguió las órdenes que le dejaron para cuando Hinata Hyuga regresará. Ir a casa de Kurenai y entregar el pedido a Shikamaru Nara, pero Kurenai le dijo que el muchacho no estaba. No iba a quedarse sin cumplir la entrega especial encomendada por uno de los amigos de Ino.

—Aquí tiene.

Era una rosa roja envuelta en un hermoso arreglo.

— ¿Por qué...? — dijo Hinata recibiéndola sin entender.

—No sé si fue por la misión sorpresiva, pero aquí debería estar Shikamaru kun— fue toda la explicación que recibió de la mujer que se marchó.

Hinata contempló la rosa comprendiendo, todo fue repentino y seguro él no recordó el encargo, que Shikamaru Nara olvidara algo...

—Shikamaru ¿eh?

Se sobresaltó mirando al rubio, un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro sorprendiendo a Naruto.

—Esto...

—Oí que está en misión con Sai, que volverían después de año nuevo.

¿Tanto? No llegar para año nuevo… y lo conocía. Pasaría pensando cientos de posibilidades, inmerso seguro en la incertidumbre porque ella nunca tuvo el valor de decir claramente lo que sentía.

—Yo... me alegro de verte— le dijo mirándolo y haciendo una corta reverencia —Espero pases feliz año Naruto kun.

—Igualmente Hinata.

La vio marcharse acunando la rosa.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — Sasuke estaba a su lado

—La felicidad de una buena amiga.

Empezó a caminar —Hmp

El rubio en dos pasos lo alcanzó.

—Es genial que todos encuentren la felicidad— lo dijo sonriendo y pasando las manos tras la cabeza.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Ese chico no tenía remedio, pero sólo una persona como él pudo quedarse a su lado.

.

Hinata corría a la salida cuando Kiba se puso en su camino.

—Kiba kun.

—Eres tan imprudente, sabía qué harías esto.

Era tarde, ya estaba oscuro y ella ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en nada. Al ver su expresión de asombro resopló.

— ¿Esperas caer rendida de camino? ¿O que planeas? alimentarte de esa flor todo el viaje— Señaló la rosa que sostenía contra su pecho —Ve a casa descansa debidamente y partiremos mañana a primer hora.

— ¿Partiremos?

—No puedo dejarte ir sola— se cruzó de brazos como si fuera evidente.

Para otros esa razón hubiese sido suficiente pero ella lo conocía bien.

—Ino san estará feliz.

—Vete a dormir — le urgió incómodo.

.

A las cinco de la mañana ya llevaban un buen tramo avanzado…

Hinata daba vueltas en su habitación con todo listo en la madrugada sin poder dormir, un grupo de insectos llegó a la ventana de su cuarto. Salió y se encontró con sus compañeros.

—Se irán de la aldea sin permiso y sin avisar.

Hinata trago grueso, no lo pensó. Le había dicho a Hanabi y Neji que iría a entrenar, sabía que probablemente no le creyeron pero no preguntaron más. De repente dos masas negras tomaron la forma de Hinata y Kiba.

—Yo me encargare.

—Gracias— dijo conmovida, porque aunque Shino siempre hacia lo correcto esa vez iba a cubrirlos.

Salieron juntos de la aldea y luego se separaron.

—Es imposible alcanzarlos, los encontraremos en su camino de regreso.

—Sí— confirmó Hinata —Kurenai sensei me dijo que Sai kun sólo iba a dejar y recibir documentos.

—Entonces definitivamente los encontraremos en su camino de regreso.

…

Avanzaban bastante silenciosos. Ino aun no le hablaba desde que los alcanzó.

— _¿__Qué rayos haces aquí? _

—_No tenía razón para quedarme y soy el chunnin más antiguo de este equipo. _

— _¿__El grupo de Hinata se retrasó? _

— _¿E__l Hokage sabe que estas aquí? _

—_No, pero él dijo que necesitaba dos custodios, que sean tres no es un problema. _

_Ino se plantó frente a él __—__No pasaras de aquí hasta que me digas que sucede. _

—_Vamos Ino, esto es infantil__—__ trató de rodearla pero Chouji esperaba firme al otro lado. _

—_Parece que no entiendes__— dijo la rubia irritada —V__inimos para que pudieras quedarte, nos debes al menos una exp..._

—_Naruto regresó__—__ por la sorpresa Ino se descuido y el Nara alcanzó a Sai que ya había retomado la ruta. _

—_Shikam... _

—_D__éjalo por ahora Ino__— __Chouji siguió a los otros y poco después Ino también. _

_Más tarde cuando se detuvieron por agua la chica lo enfrentó. _

—_Así que sólo huiste antes de que ella regresara__—__ Al verlo ignorarla se enfureció __— ¿Por qué n__o te a luchar por lo que quieres? _

_Se puso las manos en las caderas viéndolo directamente a los ojos._

—_Y__ por lo que más quieras no me digas que es problemático__._

_El chico se levantó y se alejó. _

— _¡__Bien! vete, si no tienes el valor para pelear por lo que es tuyo, entonces no la mereces. _

—_Nunca la considere mía__—__ por más que lo deseo, por más que lo quiso, esa fue una verdad que siempre estuvo en su mente. _

_Ino se cruzó de brazos y se negó a hablar de nuevo con él. _

El treinta y uno Sai insistió en ir solo a la aldea, pero acordaron que a pesar de los tratados de paz no era seguro. Así él y Shikamaru partieron mientras Ino y Chouji se quedaron en las afueras.

—Fuiste muy dura— dijo Chouji en tono pacificador.

Ella hacía figuras en la tierra con una ramilla —No tiene fe en lo que siente Hinata.

Se sentía identificada con Hinata, además se había encariñado mucho con la chica.

—No es eso.

— ¿Ah no? — movió la rama tan fuerte que se quebró.

Chouji espero hasta que ella lo vio —Creo que él, no cree en sí mismo.

—Él sabe mejor que nadie de lo que es capaz, su cerebro funciona...

—No me refiero a eso Ino.

Pocas veces la chica lo vio tan solemne.

—Una cosa es su inteligencia, estrategias y análisis. Otra es lo que está aquí— señaló su pecho. —Puede que crea que si ella tiene que elegir no lo elegirá a él.

—Pero no puede asegurar algo así.

— ¿Puedes asegurar tú lo contrario? ¿Puedes decir que ella se quedara con él?

Ino lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dio su respuesta dejando sorprendido a Chouji por su seguridad.

...

—Detente Hinata, no tiene sentido que nos apresuremos tanto— no había forma de alcanzarlos y aun así no podían interrumpir su misión.

—Lo siento.

Hinata alzó la vista al cielo, pronto anochecería lo prudente era parar y descansar.

—No te preocupes.

...

Sai y Shikamaru regresaron tres horas después del primero.

—Feliz año— saludó Sai pues era lo convencional según había leído.

—Feliz año— contestaron Chouji e Ino.

—Descansaremos esta madrugada y partiremos al amanecer.

Asintieron, establecieron los turnos de vigilancia y cada uno se fue descansar.

Todo el día avanzaron y tarde en la noche decidieron detenerse y acampar pues parecía apunto de llover.

Shikamaru tuvo la segunda ronda de vigilancia y tomó la tercera sin querer despertar a Chouji, no podía dormir de todas maneras.

—Estás cansado— la voz de Ino le llegó saliendo de la tienda.

—No.

—Sí, trata de dormir algo.

—Déjalo Ino.

Se sentó a su lado — ¿Sabes Shikamaru? puedo imaginar como...

—No, no lo sabes.

Estaba harto, su cabeza armaba y desarmaba cientos de posibilidades torturándolo. Aun cuando no quería pensar, aun cuando sólo quería olvidar su mente no lo dejaba.

—Si hubiese comprendido como me sentiría cuando acabara después, jamás hubiese cometido este error.

— ¿Un error?— Ino se molesto —No puedes hablar en serio.

Pero Ino no entendía. Nunca había querido a una chica antes, no estaba preparado para la tormenta mental que le desencadenó. Espero que alejarse le ayudara a asimilarlo, pero era lo contrario. Se sentía sumido en pozo oscuro donde su pecho no dejaba de doler, su cabeza no paraba de pensar y todo se resumía en a dos palabras; Hinata Hyuga.

Se levantó mirándola irritado.

—Eso Ino, todo lo que pasó con Hinata fue un error— Fue un error quererla, fue un error amarla, porque ahora nunca la olvidaría.

Y lo peor de todo era que la idea de verla con otro lo partía en dos.

Sólo segundos después recibió un golpe en el rostro que lo tiró al suelo.

— ¿Qué dem...?

— ¡Kiba!— la voz de Ino no lo afectó.

—Discúlpate— el castaño estaba rojo de la ira. —Ve tras ella y discúlpate.

Los ojos del pelinegro y la rubia se abrieron comprendiendo.

—Hemos corrido como locos para encontrarlos, ella no ha parado de pensar en ti y te escucha decir eso— iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero Ino se interpuso con los brazos abiertos frente a él.

—Muévete— dijo Ino viéndolo de reojo con los brazos estirados frente a Kiba —Usa la cabeza y piensa porque te busco.

Shikamaru se levantó y se perdió entre los árboles.

Ino se quedó respirando profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, ella misma había estado a punto de golpear a Shikamaru. Alzó el rostro para ver a Kiba con las manos en puños y desprendiendo molestia por cada poro.

Alzó una ceja y lo observó coqueta — ¿Corriendo cómo locos?

Kiba la miró aun malhumorado.

—Todo estará bien, ese tonto le explicara lo que pasa, créeme que él tampoco ha dejado de pensar en ella.

—Más le vale— soltó entre dientes.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Viniste hasta aquí sólo para actuar como perro rabioso?

Una sonrisa de lado se pintó en su cara. —No sólo para eso.

Ella alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello —Eso pensé.

.

Era rápida.

Se reprendió por estar tan distraído con Ino para no sentirlos acercarse, pero tomando en cuenta el tiempo entre su comentario y lo que tardo Kiba en golpearlo, tal vez no estaban tan cerca pero lo suficiente para oírlo. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y tomó impulso para alcanzarla.

—Detente por favor.

Ella no pareció escucharlo y tuvo que atraparla.

—Escúchame.

—No— dijo tapándose las orejas.

Observó a un lado donde una pequeña saliente podía cubrirlos de la lluvia que se volvía más fuerte. La llevo ahí y la atrapó con sus brazos para evitar que escapara.

Ella cerró los ojos y se encogió. Suspiró cansado, preocupado y sobre todo desesperado, ella no parecía dispuesta a oírlo. Tocó sus mejillas alzando su rostro y la besó.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no se resistió.

Él libero una mano de su rostro y la rodeó por la cintura sin separarse. Quería que entendiera a través de sus actos que no lo dijo en serio. Acarició su espalda con delicadeza, se alejó lo justo para mirarla a los ojos, con suavidad apartó un mechón de cabello húmedo de su cara y lo colocó tras su oreja.

Hinata se sentía hipnotizada, su mirada generalmente vaga y relajada mostraba una intensidad que nunca le había visto.

—Lo siento— tomó las manos de Hinata y las subió a su pecho —Lo siento.

Desvió la mirada incapaz de enfrentar esos ojos claros —Estaba dolido, confundido no es excusa pero yo...

Se calló al sentirla soltar sus manos la vio asustado, pero Hinata sonreía un poco.

—Lo siento— bajó la mirada —Yo también me deje llevar, no debí correr así— Levantó la mano temblorosa, mirándolo totalmente apenada y no muy segura, la puso en su rostro. —Y...yo no quería que pensaras cosas equivocadas... por eso vine.

Se puso de puntillas mordiéndose el labio, reunió el valor y no tuvo que esforzarse más pues él entendió lo que iba a hacer y la besó. Hinata entreabrió los labios invitándolo a seguir, él la estrechó con fuerza jurándose jamás dejarla ir.

—Te quiero Hinata— ella abrió los ojos y él se apartó para mirarla —Te quiero tanto que asusta.

Hinata comenzó a llorar. Por un segundo entró en pánico, pero luego ella sonrió.

—Yo estoy… profundamente enamorada de Shikamaru kun.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones, nunca experimento un sentimiento de tal felicidad como el que sentía ahora.

— ¿Te quedaras conmigo? — susurró despacio.

Hinata lo observó a los ojos muy fijamente. El Nara no entendía al inicio, pero cuando ella parpadeo una vez recordó y sonrió besándola de nuevo.

_Una vez para sí y dos para no._

Tomados de las manos regresaron junto a los otros, que para ese entonces ya esperaban alrededor del fuego que habían encendido tras la lluvia.

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

Aburrido mientras esperaba, leía un artículo en la parte trasera de una revista.

"Piensa en las metas que tenias de pequeño y en cuantas has cumplido hasta ahora"

_Sólo quería ser un ninja mediocre, recibir una paga normal...Casarme con una mujer que no fuera ni fea ni guapa y tener dos hijos. El primero debía ser una chica y el siguiente un chico. Me retiraría de mi trabajo de ninja después de que se casara mi hija y mi hijo consiguiera un trabajo. Entonces podría jugar al Shougi y Go durante los días aburridos y vivir libre de preocupaciones mundanas... Después moriría de viejo antes que mi mujer.  
_

"Que le diría tu actual yo a tu versión de 12 años"

Realmente estaba aburrido para perder el tiempo en algo así.

—Bue...nas tardes.

Alzó la vista y contempló a una Hinata con un lindo vestido celeste, no era provocativo pero se adaptaba bien a sus curvas. Tenía la marca de Ino por todas partes, seguro por eso llegaba tarde.

—Lamento la demora yo...

—Ino supongo— comentó poniéndose de pie. Hinata asintió mientras el rubor aumentaba. —No puedo quejarme esta vez.

Ella lo vio sorprendida.

Él se sonrojo mirando a un lado —Te ves linda.

Hinata notó el calor extenderse hasta sus orejas, pero una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro —G...gr...gracias.

Shikamaru la miró de reojo y al notar su sonrisa extendió su mano. Ella lo vio sorprendida pero de nuevo sonrió tomando su mano.

En ella colgaba una pulsera de plata blanquecina, pequeños soles estaban unidos a la pulsera.

_El color de tus ojos, el significado de tu nombre y la calidez de tu alma._

Hinata había llorado cuando Shikamaru se la entregó antes de llegar a la aldea en año nuevo.

Salieron del parque para ir a disfrutar de su primer cita oficial, sin amigos, ni ahijados de por medio.

Sinceramente el Nara no podía creer lo bien que encajaban ambos, Hinata era la chica que no creyó existiera y que ciertamente no creyó conquistar, pero ahí estaban juntos después de todo.

El viento movió sus cabellos y la contempló acomodarse algunos con suavidad, luego recordó lo que recién leyó.

—Supongo que le diría que no todas las chicas son problemáticas.

— ¿Eh?— Hinata no entendió su comentario, es mas lo dijo tan bajo que casi no lo oye.

Él sonrió de lado y le robó un beso rápido de los labios.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Ella lo conocía —Estoy segura que has planeado totalmente el día de hoy.

—Eso es pretencioso señorita.

Ella se sonrojo totalmente —No es eso yo…

La risa de él la interrumpió. —Tengo planeado cada segundo del día.

Hinata apretó un poco su mano y se acercó más a él para caminar tan juntos como pudieran.

—Será un buen día juntos.

Shikamaru sonrió —El primero de muchos.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Espero de todo corazón les guste el final. Les comento que me costó muchísimo pensar en el regalo porque no me di cuenta de que no lo había puesto hasta ahora.

Fue genial juntar a estos dos, me encariñe mucho con ellos, pienso que son una gran pareja. Insisto en que debería haber más cosas de ellos en internet.

El fic está concluido, pero Kiba e Ino también me provocaron muchos sentimientos, planeo escribir un especial de ellos. Algo estilo "Lo que no se vio" en esta historia XD He escrito muy poco pero si lo hare, aunque no sé cuándo. Lo publicare en este mismo fic porque si lo hago como oneshot aparte no creo que se entienda.

Agradezco de corazón a todas las que siguieron y apoyaron la historia. Muchas gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer y dejar sus comentarios.

¡Muchisímas Gracias!

**Anna Walker, shaoran28, NEKO AISAKA, Hydrae, niwa99, unmei100, Nadioshi, .yo, Tuttynieves, Lady Mitzuki, Pochyy, Okashira Janet, Ro0w'z, lilipili, LastWizard, gecel87, narusempai, unmei100, Hinaruhy, Eithilen, Aairi, shiemixrin, ashiteruamorelov, luna hyuga, Olg, merypeque, Tenshiko-KuTe, lovelypuppy37, kamiry hatake, Raina Siel, Natsuki-07, Oly, IHARA L, Sasha545, , maribelteka, kamiry hatake, An14, Ahidis Black, NoTuyaMi**


End file.
